<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>deploy the battery by truefinches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102993">deploy the battery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/truefinches/pseuds/truefinches'>truefinches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Android AU, Android Kobra Kid, Canon-Typical Violence, Falling In Love, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Jet Star (Danger Days), Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Nonbinary Show Pony (Danger Days), Origin Story, Poison is overprotective, Slow Build, Trans Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), background enemies to friends to lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:20:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/truefinches/pseuds/truefinches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Running away to the desert is hard on a droid like Kobra, but lucky for him he's got his very protective sibling and some caring new faces. An exploration of an AU where Kobra Kid is a droid raised alongside Party Poison as their sibling. Tags and rating may change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agent Cherri Cola/Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul/Jet Star/Party Poison (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days), Jet Star/Party Poison (Danger Days), Kobra Kid &amp; Party Poison (Danger Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In case it isn't clear, Reilly = Poison and Alex = Kobra. no real warnings for this chapter, just mentions of android injuries. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For how long they’d been planning their escape, one thing Reilly hadn’t considered was just how fucking hot it would be in the desert. The sun had only just broken free of the horizon, but already waves of heat rose off the pavement, making their vision swim. Their brother, Alex, hung like dead weight off their shoulder, dragging his feet as best he could. Reilly could hear his fans working overtime, sounding like a jet plane trying to take off next to their ear. But the fans did little to cool either of them as the sun began its earnest climb into the endless blue desert sky. Reilly took a few more steps before their legs buckled. </p><p>Alex stayed upright enough to keep them both from crashing to the ground, but he couldn’t stand well on his own either. Slowly, both siblings sank into the warming sand on the side of the road. </p><p>“Alex...are you gonna be ok if we rest here for a minute?” Reilly asked. They wiped at their sweating brow with the hem of their tshirt and let their bag fall from off their shoulders. </p><p>Alex didn’t respond, he just sat rigid in the sand next to them. His vision had started to blink out from the heat and his injury. </p><p>Reilly rolled up Alex’s pant leg to no protesting and checked out the wound. They winced at the sight of the unnaturally bent leg, which they knew was just metal painted to look like human skin. They put one hand under Alex’s knee and the other on his ankle, trying to test the range of motion. The grinding and whirring they heard told them all they needed to know. </p><p>“I need repairs, Reilly. If you have to go on without me, I would understand,” Alex finally said. Reilly’s head snapped up, meeting his remaining good eye. </p><p>“Shut the fuck up with that, ok? If you think I’m leavin’ you here, you’re outta your mind.” But as Reilly looked down the dusty road stretched endlessly ahead of them, their muscles ached at the thought of dragging Alex around. They wrapped their arms around their knees, looking down at the ground in deep thought. “There’s gotta be shelter around here somewhere, right? That’s what those juvies said…” but they trailed off as they felt Alex lean onto their shoulder. </p><p>“I’m having a hard time regulating my core temperature,” he said matter-of-factly. Reilly looked around for any kind of shade in the distance. Almost out of the range of their vision, they noticed what looked like an abandoned car. They gently sat Alex back up off their shoulder.</p><p>“You wait here, ok? I’m gonna go check that out over there, see if we can get some shade. Don’t move!” With that, they carefully stood up. They set their bag in Alex’s lap, and he weakly wrapped his arms around it. Reilly looked both ways and jogged across the road towards the structure. As they approached, they saw it was more the shell of a car, the wheels and doors had been removed, but the roof still remained and there was a little shade in the back seat. The two of them could wait there for a while until they figured out the next step.</p><p>Reilly was so busy scoping out the car and its nearby surroundings, they didn’t hear the soft sound of rollerblades coming up the road until they were practically zipping past them. Startled, Reilly dove into the backseat. But the person on the skates spotted them, and they came to a stop a little ways away.</p><p>“It’s ok!” Reilly heard the person call. “I’m comin’ a little closer, don’t be scared!” They poked their head out around the seat to see the person approaching slowly, clearly having a little trouble walking through the sand in their skates. They had denim shorts on with some over-the-knee socks, and an oversized t-shirt worn tucked into their waistband. They also sported a helmet and some elbow and knee pads. Their hands were up in a placating gesture, but Reilly didn’t budge.</p><p>“I- I, um…” they stammered. 

</p><p>The skater took one look over their tired eyes and city clothes and smiled softly. “First day, huh? Hey, I get it, it’s tough out here. But you already made it this far, so that’s pretty shiny! You meetin’ anyone? Oh, I’m Show Pony, by the way. She/her or xe/hir, but I’m feelin’ pretty ‘she’ today, so you can just stick with those for right now!” She still stood a little ways away from the car, but she held out a hand. </p><p>Reilly hesitated for a moment, but eventually they climbed out of the car and crossed to Show Pony. They shook her hand and smiled a little.</p><p>“I’m Reilly, they/them. Me an’ my brother just left this mornin’...he’s, um, hurt, so I was tryin’ to find somewhere he could rest,” they explained. They looked a little anxiously over Pony’s shoulder, and she turned to look, too. Neither of them could see Alex when he’d been sitting. Worried, Reilly immediately disengaged without another word and ran over to where they’d left him. Pony followed behind. </p><p>Alex was laid on his back in the sand. Reilly skidded into the sand next to him and dropped to their knees. They quickly pressed an ear to his chest. His fans were still whirring, and they could hear the faint clicking of intricate inner systems moving along. But he’d powered down, and didn’t stir with a faint shake. Reilly let their head drop down onto his chest, trying to bite back tears.</p><p>“Fuck...what am I gonna do?” they asked themself. They started a little bit when they heard Pony approaching. </p><p>She sucked in through her teeth a little when she saw them. “Oh...a droid?” </p><p>Reilly hunched a little closer over Alex and stared up at Pony. “He’s my brother,” they said defensively. </p><p>Pony’s face softened. “It’s ok, sunshine, I believe you. It just ain’t easy for droids to last too long out here, what with the heat and the sand and the distance from a reliable power source,” she explained. She took a few careful steps closer to examine Alex herself. Her lips drew to a thin line at the scope of his head injury. “He’s really gonna need some help. But...I might know a guy…” she said slowly. </p><p>Reilly’s eyes snapped up to her. “Really? Can you get them? I’ll do anything, please,” they pleaded. </p><p>Pony just nodded. “Yeah...I’ll see what he can do. Let’s get you and your brother outta the open, first." </p><p>Reilly picked up their backpack from Alex’s lap and slung it over their shoulder. They and Pony each got Alex’s arms across their shoulders, and they made their slow way back across the road to the car frame. Reilly climbed in first and they clumsily laid Alex out in the dusty backseat. Pony wiped at her brow. “They really are heavier than you think...ok! I’m gonna head back to the station, I’ll see if I can get someone to come pick you kids up.” </p><p>Reilly felt a little choked up as they adjusted Alex’s head in their lap in the back seat. “Ok...thank you, really, for your help...I don’t have that much money or anythin’, but-“ </p><p>“Oh, no, sweetheart, you don’t need to pay for any of this,” Pony said with a little laugh. “I’ll be back soon!” With a little salute, she turned and skated off towards the rising sun. </p><p>Reilly watched her go until she disappeared from sight. They glanced down at Alex’s cracked face in their lap. Absently, they ran their hand through his hair, hoping to calm themself as well as comfort him, wherever he might be. </p><p>Minutes turned to hours and the sun climbed steadily into the vibrant blue sky. As the temperature rose with it, Reilly stayed thankful that they found even a small bit of shade. They’d ventured a few feet away a handful of times, scouting ahead, but never out of eyesight of the car. Alex had blinked in and out of consciousness a few times, but by the time Reilly climbed back into the backseat, he was out again. </p><p>“Startin’ to wonder if that person is comin’ back for us…” they mumbled. They sat on the floor of the car by Alex’s feet. “What if she was just fuckin’ with me? I guess we look like pretty easy targets...fuck me, I’m so fucking stupid! Trusted the first friendly face that looked our way. Fuck, dude…I’m so fuckin’ sorry…” Reilly rested their head gingerly against the car seat by Alex’s legs. </p><p>They couldn’t tell how long they’d sat cursing themself before the faintest sound of an engine could be heard. They got quiet and peeked around the doorway. A once white van, now rainbow from spray paint, rattled up the highway road towards them. Reilly stayed where they were, getting up into a crouched position. The van eventually slowed to a stop across from them and idled noisily. </p><p>The sliding side door opened and two people stepped out into the sand. One of them had long, stringy black hair and goggles slung around their neck, and the other was taller, with a white streak through the front of their messy crew cut. They both approached the car frame and Reilly stepped out in front of Alex.</p><p>“Hey, you’re the city kid with the droid, I take it?” the taller one asked, not unkindly. 

</p><p>Reilly set their jaw. “My brother. Not just a droid,” they said stubbornly. </p><p>The taller person looked a little embarrassed. “R-right, sorry, uh...Show Pony told us about you guys. She’s uh,” they turned to gesture to the van. Reilly could see Pony waving from the driver’s seat. “Anyways...name’s Cherri Cola, he/him, an’ this is my...I guess apprentice? Fun Ghoul, he/him, too.” </p><p>Fun Ghoul grinned as he brushed past both of them, crossing to the other side of the car. He bent over Alex and looked closely.</p><p>“Fuckin’ awesome...never see these kinds ‘a droids out here all put together...I gotta see what’s goin’ on in there!” He immediately reached for Alex’s head, only to have his hands slapped away by Reilly, who’d dove back in the car to lean over him. </p><p>“Don’t fuckin’ touch him,” they practically growled. 

</p><p>Ghoul frowned. “What’s the problem? He’s out, anyway,” he said. By then, Cherri rounded the vehicle and put a hand on Ghoul’s chest to push him back a step.</p><p>“Ok, ok, let’s just...help these two get into the van, Ghoul, no one’s disassembling or any shit like that here...we’ll fix up the leg and the face plate, and that’s all,” he said in an attempt to placate. Ghoul let his arms drop, but he scowled. Cherri turned to look down at Alex, kneeling a little in the sand. He reached a hand out but stopped. “I’m just gonna take a look at the injury, ok?” Reilly hesitantly nodded, sitting back on their heels. They glared at Ghoul, who glared back. “You guys got names?” </p><p>“Reilly, they/them. This is Alex, he/him,” they said shortly. </p><p>Cherri nodded. He gently turned Alex’s head to see the full injury. Finally, he straightened up.</p><p>“Shouldn’t be too bad. As long as we can get the right parts from Tommy’s, he should be good to go in no time.” </p><p>Reilly let themself smile a little bit. “Ok...thank you,” they said. Cherri smiled warmly at them. Between Reilly, Cherri, and Ghoul, they lifted Alex out from the back of the car and carried him into the van. Reilly climbed in first and let Ghoul and Cherri set him down on their lap. Pony gave them a thumbs up when they climbed in, and Reilly smiled in return. Once all four of them were settled, Pony turned the van around and drove back towards the way they came.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The car ride started awkwardly silent except for the pop music playing from the radio that Show Pony sang along to. Reilly sat with their back against the front seats while Cherri examined Alex’s head and Ghoul his leg. They just watched on, worried and stroking their brother’s hair. Cherri and Ghoul muttered back and forth about parts they’d need and techniques they’d use. </p><p>After they decided on their plan, the van fell silent again. Cherri looked up to see Reilly anxiously chewing at their nails. He cleared his throat. “So...you said your name was Reilly, right?” </p><p>Reilly looked a little confused, but they nodded. </p><p>Ghoul snorted. “Gonna have to get rid of that city name,” he said. </p><p>Reilly furrowed their brows. “What d’you mean?” </p><p>“Y’think my folks named me Fun Ghoul?” he laughed. “It’s like...I dunno, a Zones tradition. Shedding your old self, yadda yadda. Cherri Cola got his name cuz it’s his favorite drink!”</p><p>“No, it’s cuz he’s sweet and bubbly!” Show Pony piped in. </p><p>Cherri blushed deeply and Ghoul laughed. “Oh, no wait, that’s why!” He leaned across the van and pinched Cherri’s cheek, who swatted him away and blushed even harder. </p><p>Pony laughed. “I’m just flashy and good at tricks,” she said, flipping her hair a little. </p><p>Reilly smiled a little before turning to Ghoul. “What about you?”</p><p>Ghoul puffed out his chest a little. “I can’t die.” </p><p>“Oh, come <i> on.” </i> They rolled their eyes. </p><p>“It’s true! Haven’t yet, have I? No matter how hard the Witch tries, she can’t get a hold ‘a me!” </p><p>Reilly opened their mouth to retort, but Cherri’s eyes flicked downwards. They dropped it. “Ok, well, I guess I’ll have to think of something. And Alex will, too, when he wakes up,” they said simply. </p><p>Ghoul tapped a finger on his chin, pretending to be deep in thought. “Oh! I know! You won’t let me touch your droid, so you could be Spoil Sport!” he laughed. </p><p>“Fuck you! Stop calling him my droid!” Reilly snapped.</p><p>“Maybe let’s just leave them be, Ghoul.” Cherri sounded tired, like he was scolding a child. </p><p>Ghoul looked around at everyone’s matching disapproving faces before throwing his hands up. “Fine, see if I give a shit,” he mumbled, crossing his arms. He glared out the back window and Reilly glared at his head. </p><p>Cherri just sighed. “Pony, how long ‘till we get to Dr. D’s?” </p><p>“Not too long,” she replied, awkward. She turned the music up. </p><p>The tension didn’t dissipate until Pony turned the van into the sand and parked in front of a squat building. She cut the engine and exited the car quickly. Cherri got out as well, sliding open the side door and stepping out. Together, he, Ghoul, and Reilly maneuvered Alex out of the van and towards the wooden panel Pony was holding open.</p><p>“Workshop is down this way,” Cherri grunted, gesturing with his head. They stepped together into a cluttered and tiny room with windowless concrete walls. Pony stepped in ahead of them and picked a few things off the workbench on the other side of the room, clearing the way. They all set Alex down gently. “We should be ok to get started,” he said, wiping his brow. Ghoul nodded, shouldering past Reilly somewhat roughly on his way to the crates of supplies stacked against the opposite wall. Cherri gently placed a hand on Reilly’s shoulder. “We’ll take care of him, promise. Pony can help you...y’know, get settled.” </p><p>“No, I wanna-” but Pony stepped in and took their hand.</p><p>“You look like you haven’t slept or drank water in days. Let’s let the boys work, c’mon, sunshine,” she said softly. </p><p>Reilly looked between everyone, about to argue, but it hit them how tired they really were. They let their shoulders sag. “‘Kay.” Silently, they followed Pony out of the room. </p><p>When Alex powered back on, all he could see was a dull gray above him. He blinked once, twice, focusing...both his eyes. Last time he’d been awake, only his left eye was functioning. That had to be an improvement. But the last thing he remembered was passing out in the back of an abandoned car and Reilly crying. Reilly...Alex couldn’t hear them anywhere. Suddenly, a face he didn’t recognize leaned over into his vision.</p><p>“He’s up!” the figure cried, grinning with excitement. “Oh, shit, Cherri, look at this! He’s like powering on real slow...think he’s diagnosing or something?” </p><p>Alex started a little bit. His moves were sluggish as his system re-oriented after an emergency shut down. That’s when he noticed another figure across the room. He focused back on the black-haired boy looking him up and down.</p><p>“Where’s Reilly? Who are you?” Alex croaked. </p><p>The taller person in the back looked over at him. “Your sibling is resting in the other room...you’ve been out for a little bit,” they explained, crossing to the workbench. “That’s Fun Ghoul, and I’m Cherri Cola, both he/him. We’ve been uh....fixing you up.” </p><p>Alex flexed his fingers, looking between Cherri’s calm face and Ghoul’s excited one, too close to his own. He leaned back. “Where is this?” </p><p>Ghoul spread out his arms. “Ghoul and Cherri’s workshop, baby!”</p><p>“Uh, if anything, wouldn’t it be <i> Cherri </i> and <i> Ghoul’s </i> workshop? Which one of us actually works here?” Cherri teased. </p><p>Alex’s system finally finished it’s scan and he sat up abruptly. Cherri and Ghoul took a little step back. “I gotta go get Reilly,” he said quickly. </p><p>Cherri held out a hand to stop him, gently resting on his shoulder. “Sorry, you probably shouldn’t just yet. They were asleep, and we should probably do some tests now that you’re awake. Just to make sure all the new parts are working ok. Is that alright? It shouldn’t take too long, then you can go get them. Promise.” </p><p>Alex looked around Cherri’s shoulder towards the doorway. He considered for a moment (he knew it would be easy to get them both out of the way if he needed), but finally he relented. He met Cherri’s eyes and nodded. Cherri gave him a warm smile in return, which just made Alex’s chest feel...something. </p><p>Ghoul crossed the room to get a broken clipboard and a pen. “Ok,” Ghoul started, “Cherri said <i> I </i> could run the tests, since I never seen a droid like you outside ‘a the city. First! Your model number...you’re a-”</p><p>“K-1122, civilian class,” Alex rattled off automatically. </p><p>Ghoul nodded and scratched something onto the clipboard. “Knew it! Ok, now I’m gonna test that new leg…” He tucked the clipboard under his arm to test the joints in Alex’s leg. </p><p>Cherri, meanwhile, was leaning one hip against the workbench and watching, nodding along as Ghoul went through the motions. Alex sat stiffly and let Ghoul work. When he tested the new knee joint, Alex winced, just a little.</p><p>“Somethin’ wrong?” Cherri asked immediately. Ghoul stopped. </p><p>“No, uh...it’s just...stiff, I guess. Not used to it,” Alex said. He shifted uncomfortably as Ghoul jotted something else down and Cherri leaned in to look. </p><p>“It’s not quite from the same model as you, but it was pretty close. Just say somethin’ if it’s not workin’, ok?” </p><p>Alex nodded. Ghoul looked between the two of them for a moment, but he carried on. He tested the other leg for range of motion as well, then moved up to the arms. Cherri watched Alex’s face try to remain neutral, as he was clearly used to this kind of testing, but he couldn’t help but notice the little worry in his brow. It looked a lot like the expression Reilly had worn almost the whole van ride. </p><p>“Ok, so that’s all done,” Ghoul said. He set the clipboard down on Alex’s other side and dragged over a wooden stool. He climbed up on it onto his knees to be at eye level with him. “Gotta check out that new eye now.” </p><p>Alex leaned away a little, but he held otherwise still for Ghoul. Cherri had worked on dozens of droids before, but never one as emotional as this one. He raked his brain for something, anything to talk about to try and get the boy to look less scared.</p><p>“So,” he said suddenly. Alex’s eyes turned to him. “Do you, uh...and your sibling...like pre-war movies? Or anything?” Ghoul raised an eyebrow at him. Cherri didn’t look, he kept his eyes on Alex.</p><p>“Me? Um...yeah, I’ve seen a few with a juvie friend of ours. They showed me a cool karate action movie I really liked." Cherri nodded, encouraging. Alex’s fans kicked on. “I picked up on the moves really fast, just because I liked how fluid the fighters looked. I couldn’t quite...get it, but I always wished I could.” </p><p>“I’m sure with a little more practice, you’ll get there,” Cherri said. “You’ll have plenty of time now out here, and um...maybe we could try and find one of those movies out here. Dr. D has a little collection in one of the storage rooms. If Reilly is still asleep out there...I could look through them with you?” </p><p>Alex raised his eyebrows. “Um, ok!” he finally said. </p><p>Cherri smiled even wider, and Alex felt himself smiling as well. </p><p> Ghoul cleared his throat. “Well, Cherri Cola and Karate Kid, if you guys are...good, I’m gonna peek those internal systems, make sure there’s no sand. This one...might be uncomfortable,” he warned. </p><p>Alex’s lips pressed together in a thin line, but he nodded. Cherri supervised as Ghoul slid open the exposed panel of his chest. As Ghoul examined, very closely, Alex tried to just look up at the ceiling. BL/ind programmed the civilian droids so lifelike, that sometimes even he and Reilly forgot. It never got less jarring. Cherri picked up on the mood shift right away. </p><p>“Karate Kid is kind of a cool name...maybe that could be yours,” he said. </p><p>Alex, surprised, let out a little laugh. “Karate Kid, huh? That’s kinda stepping on some toes, isn’t it? Maybe something like it, though. Something more...graceful. And cool.” </p><p>“Like Ninja Kid?” Ghoul offered. </p><p>“How about Kobra? Kobra Kid? They’re pretty cool, and strong, and fluid,” Cherri said. He could see Alex mouthing it to himself, a smile spreading across his face. </p><p>“Kobra Kid. Yeah...I like that.” The worry finally disappeared from his brow as he looked over at Cherri, who could feel himself blushing in return. Ghoul closed his chest panel with a snap. Kobra and Cherri both jumped. </p><p>“All good to go?” Cherri asked. </p><p>Ghoul gave a thumbs up. “All clear!” he said. </p><p>Kobra would have sighed with relief if he could. Instead he just scrubbed at his face with both hands. He looked around the table he sat on for his shirt. “Thanks, guys...um, where’s my shirt?” he asked. He crossed his arms over his chest. Cherri and Ghoul both averted their eyes. </p><p>“Oh! Um, that fabric is really not very good for circulation in the heat, so, uh, here’s something that should help keep you cooler,” Cherri explained. He handed over a tank top with the sleeves cut open down to the hip. Kobra nodded in thanks and slipped it on over his head. Ghoul stepped back so he could hop off the table. Cherri stood, as well. “Here, I’ll take you to your sibling?” he asked, hopeful. Kobra just nodded. Cherri ignored the look Ghoul was giving him and lead him out of the room. </p><p>When he came back into the workshop a little while later, Ghoul was already stationed back at the bench examining Kobra’s broken leg part. He pulled his goggles up off his head and turned on his stool to look at Cherri and waggle his eyebrows.</p><p>“So, lover boy, how’d it go? Got a movie date set up?” he teased. </p><p>Cherri rolled his eyes, but he blushed. “Shut up. He was scared, I wanted him to feel comfortable out here. You certainly weren’t helping, treating him like a science project,” he shot back. </p><p>Ghoul actually sighed and lowered his head. “Yeah, I guess that wasn’t...great of me. Should I go like, apologize or something?” </p><p>Cherri pulled up a chair next to him and sat. “Probably. Remember when you were a scared city kid?” He reached out and ruffled Ghoul’s hair playfully. </p><p>Ghoul laughed and swatted his hands away. “Barely. At least you never had to deal with that city shit,” Ghoul said before standing up. He sighed a little and looked towards the door. “I’m gonna go...say I’m sorry…” he grumbled. He stayed still where he was until Cherri gave him a nudge towards the door. Ghoul dragged his feet out and down the hall. </p><p>Cherri just shook his head a little, fondly, and went over Ghoul’s notes, visions of Kobra’s smile in his head.</p><p>When Ghoul rounded the corner of the little station break room, Kobra and Reilly were propped up together on the couch. Reilly had changed into a looser tee and some shorts, and they looked a lot better than they’d found them. They were smiling at Kobra and laughing at something he said, but as soon as they noticed Ghoul in the doorway, their expression dropped and they turned to have Kobra behind them.</p><p>“What?” they asked harshly. Ghoul sighed, leaning on one shoulder in the doorway. </p><p>“Look, I’m uh…m’sorry, ok? I was actin’ like an asshole when we found you guys, to both of you...an’ I shouldn’t ‘a done that and shoulda been nicer y’know, an’ all that good stuff. Reilly, you ain’t as much of a wet blanket or stick in the mud or party poison as I said. I was just so excited to see a droid like your- your brother,” he said in a rush. He looked everywhere in the room except at the two of them. </p><p>Reilly’s eyes narrowed but their posture relaxed. “Thanks...I guess,” they said.</p><p>“Thanks, Ghoul,” Kobra said as well. </p><p> Ghoul gave a little salute before marching back to his workshop. Kobra poked Reilly in the ribs.</p><p>“Party Poison actually sounds kinda cool.” </p><p>Reilly put a hand over his face and shoved him face-down into the couch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading!! i already had this written out when i posted the first chapter, i just wanted to leave yinz hanging ;^) the next chapter won’t be up for a few more days though, so in the meantime, enjoy and feel free to come chat on tumblr @themadkidandmissilegear !!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. shoot your shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this takes place about a week after the previous chapter. enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i> BZZAP! </i> </p><p>A raygun bolt shot through the air, sizzling a hole through a cardboard box and making the cans stacked on top of it rattle. Another bolt struck the sand in front of the box. Party Poison made a little “tch” sound in the back of their throat and lowered their gun. </p><p>“Pretty good shot! I hope any Dracs out there aren’t too attached to their toes!” Ghoul laughed from his seat in the shade a few feet away and Kobra snickered from next to him. </p><p>Poison shot them both an icy glare over their shoulder. “Shut the fuck up, there’s a reason I’m <i> practicing,” </i> they snapped back. They raised their gun again, firing one, two, three more shots in rapid succession. The last of the three struck an empty soda can soundly and made it fly off into the air. Poison pumped a triumphant fist into the air. “Jet! Did you see that? I’m gettin’ better, huh?” they crowned. They turned to the other killjoy, Jet Star, who’d been giving them pointers from just behind them. </p><p>He grinned and held a hand out for a high five. “Hell yeah! You’re really gettin’ the hang of it,” they said. Poison blushed. Jet jogged over to the cans and reset them back in a nice line. “Ok, we’re gonna try again a little farther away. Take a few steps back!” Poison did. Jet jogged back over and stepped up behind Poison. “So, a shot from this distance, you’re gonna have to anticipate the gun’s kickback. Aim it a little lower.”</p><p>“Like this?” Poison asked, pointing their gun back in the direction of the cans. </p><p>“A liiiittle bit higher,” Jet said. They reached over Poison’s shoulder and positioned the gun. Poison could feel their face heating up even more, and considered themself suddenly lucky that Jet was behind them. </p><p>Ghoul rolled his eyes. “They’re doing that on purpose,” he muttered. </p><p>Kobra turned to look at him, furrowing his brow. “Doing what?” he asked. </p><p>Ghoul gestured to Poison as they fired and let themself stumble back a little into Jet. “The flirting. Poison is probably a lot better with that gun than we think they are, they just want Jet to touch their arms or whatever."</p><p>Kobra looked back over at the pair. Jet had a hand on Poison’s shoulder now and was giving them some more direction. Poison fired again and, when their bolt hit, they turned with excitement and put a hand on Jet’s chest. </p><p>Ghoul scoffed, letting his eyes fall back down to his magazine. It was open in his lap, but Kobra could  tell that he wasn’t really reading it. </p><p>“They’re flirting? I thought Jet was just giving them lessons?” Kobra said. </p><p>Ghoul sighed and leaned over a little. “Yeah, man, it’s all the touching and giggling and the ‘oh aren’t I doing so good?’. Everyone gets a crush on Jet Star. It’s like, a desert rite of passage. I’m surprised it took Poison the full week, honestly. Happened to me, might happen to you, too. They’ll get over it,” he added, mostly to himself. </p><p>Kobra awkwardly picked at the hole in his jeans.“I don’t, uh, think I know what that is.” </p><p>Ghoul turned his full attention to him at that. “A crush? Flirting?” </p><p>Kobra shook his head, his fans kicking on. </p><p>Ghoul closed his magazine and angled his chair towards Kobra. He set his sunglasses on top of his head and folded his hands in front of him. “Oh, sweet Karate Kid. Listen up, Ghoul’s gonna teach you a thing or two.” Kobra nodded, intently. “So, for starters. A crush is, like, when you see someone, and you really really like them, and you wanna kiss them and stuff. It’s romance, sometimes it’s about sex, too, but not always. And then flirting is bein’ all cute and coy to let the other person know that you have a crush on them, see if they got one back. You followin’?” </p><p>Kobra nodded slowly. “I think so...can’t you just tell someone you have a crush on them and ask if they have one too?” </p><p>“Well...I mean there’s no rule that says you can’t, but it takes half the fun out, y’know? It’s the thrill of the chase, the excitement when you realize someone might be flirting with you. Plus it sucks to ask, because what if they just say no? You don’t ask, they can just kinda not flirt back and hope you get the picture without havin’ to say it.” Ghoul gestured over to Poison and Jet. “Take your sibling, for example. They don’t know Jet, really, so if they just went ‘hey, I think your hair is nice and you have pretty strong arms, wanna kiss about it?’, Jet might just say ‘no’, an’ then Poison would be all embarrassed. It’s an ego thing. You know embarrassed, right?” </p><p>Kobra nodded. </p><p>Ghoul put a hand on his shoulder. “So, in their case, Poison’s tryin’ to let Jet know without havin’ to say it. From the looks of it-” he sighed, “Jet might be pickin’ up what they’re puttin’ down.” </p><p>Kobra looked over at the pair again. Jet was holding Poison’s gun and gesturing to it, explaining something he couldn’t hear. Poison blew a strand of hair out of their face while they looked down at the gun, and Jet, noticing, reached out and tucked it behind their ear. </p><p>Ghoul glowered.</p><p>“Flirting and crushes seem nice...why do you look so upset?” Kobra asked, genuinely. </p><p>Ghoul sputtered, rocking back in his chair and almost knocking it over. “Me? Upset? I’m not upset about anythin’. I just, uh, I’m gettin’ bored sittin’ out here while no one’s doin’ anything.” He rolled his magazine up into a makeshift megaphone and held it out in front of his mouth. “Go back to shootin’!” </p><p>Jet and Poison looked up at him, both blushing. Jet laughed and Poison flipped him the bird. </p><p>Before they could get back to shooting practice, Kobra heard the tell-tale rattling of the radio station van heading up the road. Everyone stopped to watch as it pulled into the sand in front of their spot and came to a stop. The engine cut off, and Cherri stepped out of the driver’s seat. He waved, and everyone waved back. </p><p>“Hey, guys! Poison, Jet, how’s practice goin’?” </p><p>“Pretty good, hard to believe the first time Poison held a gun was last week,” Jet said. Poison ducked their head and nudged Jet with their arm. They nudged them back. </p><p>“Awesome, I’m glad it’s workin’ out! Jet’s a great teacher, too, so I’m sure it’s only a matter of time ‘till you’re a pro.” He crossed closer to Ghoul and Kobra’s setup in the shade. “What’s up, boys?” he asked. </p><p>Ghoul flipped open his magazine. “Oh, nothin’, we were just watchin’ Poison shoot.”</p><p>“Heckling me, more like!” Poison called. </p><p>Ghoul blew them a kiss, and Poison made a show of snatching the blown kiss out of the air and throwing it on the ground. </p><p>Cherri laughed, which made Kobra laugh a little, too, though he didn’t quite know why. His fans kicked on a little higher when Cherri moved between his and Ghoul’s chairs and squatted down. </p><p>“Don’t heckle them,” he chided gently, “everyone’s gotta start somewhere. I was complete shit with a gun the first time I used one.” </p><p>Ghoul smacked him on the arm with his rolled up magazine. “Yeah, and now you can like, shoot a fly outta the air. Get that humility bullshit outta here,” he said jokingly. </p><p>Cherri held a hand up to shield himself, looking over at Kobra with a smile. </p><p>“I didn’t know you were that good with a gun, Cherri,” Kobra said. </p><p>Cherri shrugged when Ghoul stopped hitting him. “I mean...I am, I guess. I don’t get into too many firefights anymore, so I might be a little rusty. What about you, Kobra, why aren’t you up there with Jet, too?” </p><p>“All BL/ind droids are programmed with accuracy, even the civilian classes,” Kobra answered simply. He ducked his head when Cherri just blinked in response. “I haven’t used a gun in a long time, either.” All three of them were silent before Ghoul leaned over on his armrest. </p><p>“You guys should do a contest!”</p><p>Cherri and Kobra looked at each other. Even Jet and Poison overheard. </p><p>“That would be fuckin’ awesome! A Zone-famous sharpshooter against a droid...I’d buy a ticket,” Jet said. </p><p>Kobra furrowed his brow. “I dunno…” </p><p>But Cherri leaned an elbow on Kobra’s arm rest. "Could be fun, wanna go a round or two with me?” </p><p>Ghoul had his eyebrows raised over Cherri’s head. </p><p>“Ok,” said Kobra.</p><p>Cherri grinned, clapping Kobra on the shoulder before he stood up. Kobra followed after him. Poison holstered their raygun and jogged over to take Kobra’s seat. Ghoul stayed staring straight ahead. Kobra drew his gun and Cherri followed suit.</p><p>“Alright, gents, here’s how we’ll do it,” Jet explained. He gathered up the six soda cans and jogged over to the van. They stood on their tip toes and set the cans up in groups of three along the top of the van. “On my mark, we’ll see who can shoot all three of theirs down first!” He took a few steps back and held out his arm. </p><p>Cherri looked over at Kobra and met his eyes. He tipped his head a little and cocked his gun. Kobra smiled in return. </p><p>“Guns down.” </p><p>Cherri and Kobra pointed their pistols at the sand. </p><p>“One...two...shoot!” </p><p>They each raised their guns and fired, one two three in rapid succession. Each can flew off the roof of the van into the sand. </p><p>“...So who won?” Poison asked when the final can fell. “That was like...exactly the same time.” </p><p>Jet nodded, impressed. “Shit, yeah. I couldn’t really tell. Uh...round two! Poison, Ghoul, gimme a hand here.” They both jumped up and made their way to Jet. “You can both take those cans and throw them up into the air, whoever gets the most of theirs wins!” </p><p>Cherri turned to Kobra and nudged him a little with his free hand while the others busied themselves gathering up a small pile of cans from the bag Jet had brought.</p><p>“Wanna make this a little more interesting?” he asked in a low voice. Kobra nodded, a grin forming on his lips. “If you win, I’ll take you to Tommy’s and get you any movie or comic book or whatever you want he’s got on sale.” </p><p>“And if you win?” </p><p>Cherri blushed a little bit, letting his eyes drop.</p><p>“If I win...you’ll come hang out with me at the workshop.” </p><p>Kobra tilted his head a little in confusion.</p><p>“It sounds pretty favorable to me either way,” he said slowly. </p><p>Cherri just shrugged, but he held out his hand. “Deal?” </p><p>Kobra was still confused, but he shook his hand anyway. “Deal.” </p><p>By then, Ghoul and Poison had a sizable pile of cans by their feet, and they stood each a few paces apart. Jet stood between them.</p><p>“You guys ready?” they called. Cherri gave him a thumbs up. “Ok, and...pull!” Ghoul and Poison each grabbed a can and tossed it high above their heads. Kobra aimed for Poison’s, and Cherri for Ghoul’s. <i> ZAP! </i> Both cans hit the ground, scorched. “And...pull!” </p><p>Can after can flew into the air, only to hit the earth with paint scorched off or holes burst through their thin metal walls. Kobra’s gun stayed dead on, a perfect extension of his arm, only moving right before he fired. Cherri, on the other hand, started with both hands on his ray gun, but as he got warmed up, he dropped one hand and let himself show off a bit. He fired one shot behind his back, which almost missed, but it still singed the bottom of the can on its descent. Finally, Ghoul and Poison each held a final can in their hands. </p><p>“Can one of you please miss?” Ghoul said. “This was really cool at first but now it’s kind of pissing me off how good you both are.” </p><p>Cherri twirled his raygun once around his finger. “This was your idea,” he replied with a laugh. He turned to look over at Kobra and was a little surprised to see him already looking over. Their eyes met and Kobra gave a little nod. “Good luck,” he said quietly. “I hope you win.” </p><p>Kobra almost didn’t notice Jet call again until he saw Cherri reach up and fire. He fumbled for just a second before firing as well, shooting a bolt clean through both sides. He glanced over just in time to see the bolt from Cherri’s blast whizzing through the air, going just a hair wide. </p><p>Poison and Jet cheered when it hit the ground, and Poison ran over to slam Kobra with a hug. “Fuck yeah, oh, I am so proud of you!”</p><p>Jet and Ghoul crossed over to Cherri and patted his shoulder. “When I said I wanted one of you to miss, I didn’t mean you,” Ghoul said simply. </p><p>Cherri patted his cheek a little less than gently. “Thanks, bud.” </p><p>Kobra, with Poison still draped around his shoulders, turned and extended a hand to Cherri. “That was really impressive, I wish I could have just been watching,” he said. </p><p>Cherri shook his hand with a smile. “Hey, thanks. I’m sure you’re more excited about whatever you’ll get from Tommy’s, right?” he teased. </p><p>Ghoul and Poison looked at each other than at Cherri. “Uh...whatcha talkin’ about?” Poison asked, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>Cherri started a little, like he’d forgotten anyone else was there. “Oh! Uh, Kobra and I made a bet, an’ I lost, so, we’re gonna go to Tommy’s an’ see what kinda cool shit he’s got in.” </p><p>“Hm. Interesting,” Poison said, narrowing their eyes. </p><p>“Uh,” Cherri replied smoothly. He put a hand on Ghoul’s shoulder, unable to break Poison’s kind of frightening gaze. “Well! I did, uh, actually come here for a reason, Ghoul, I got a lead on some old tech they dumped from the city yesterday, just wanted to see if you’d come with me and see what they had!” </p><p>“Yeah, sure thing, boss,” he said, unable to keep the smile off his face. </p><p>“Great, uh, let’s head out. Kobra?” Cherri looked over at him. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow?” </p><p>Kobra absolutely grinned, ignoring the way Poison was now staring at him. “Yeah. I’ll see you then,” he said softly. </p><p>Cherri smiled back, patted Jet on the shoulder, and turned back to the van. They watched Ghoul laughing and prodding at him all the way to the van and into the front seats before they drove away.</p><p>“Aw, that was cute,” Jet said after a moment. “Haven’t seen him like that in a while.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Just...that happy. And engaged in something that wasn’t a project. Cherri’s sweet, but he’s a little bit of a recluse. If it wasn’t for Ghoul, he’d probably go a long time without talking to anyone. But it’s cool to see him opening up to you!” they explained. </p><p>“Oh,” Kobra replied, feeling a strange warmth he didn’t think was from the sun. </p><p>Poison looked between the two of them. “I just hope he’s being nice and not trying to do any weird experiments on you. I don’t trust him. Or Fun Ghoul, for that matter,” they said stubbornly. </p><p>Jet put an arm around both of their shoulders. Poison softened a little bit at the touch. “Well, granted, Ghoul’s kinda weird, but he’s pretty nice deep down. Somewhere. But I don’t think you need to worry too bad about Cherri." </p><p>“Can’t help it if I’m just tryin’ to look out for my baby brother,” Poison said, pinching Kobra’s cheek. </p><p>He swatted their hand away with a roll of his eyes. “Pretty sure I’m not a baby, Poison. I can take care of myself." </p><p>“Sure thing, Kid,” they replied. With one final little squeeze on the arm, Poison stepped back and took their raygun back out of its holster. “Now, looks like I have some catching up to do! Jet, do you wanna visit tomorrow and help me out?” they asked sweetly, batting their eyelashes. </p><p>“Oh! Yeah, definitely, I’d love that! I could even keep going today, if you wanted?” Jet replied with a grin. </p><p>Poison just shook their head. “No, thanks, but I think me an’ Kobra have some stuff to talk about today.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. upgrade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>big shout out to @katastrophekid on tumblr for beta reading this chapter for me! i'd probably still be sitting on this without their help.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“FUN GHOUL!” </p><p>Poison’s shout carried throughout the entire diner. Though Kobra could hear the resulting argument clear as day from his spot in the diner kitchen, he made his way out anyway. Ghoul sat at a diner booth covered in bits of junk, Poison stood beside it clutching something in their hands, and Jet stood between them with a hand on Poison’s shoulder to keep them back. </p><p>“How many more fuckin’ times do I have to tell you to keep your hands off my shit?” Poison yelled. </p><p>Ghoul crossed his arms. “I didn’t touch any of your fuckin’ garbage, what are you goin’ on about?” </p><p>Poison tried to step around Jet, but he stepped with them and kept them back still. “My cassette player is fuckin’ broken! I know <i> someone </i> here kept talkin’ about how cool it was and how bad he wanted to take it apart. And now, what do I find? It doesn’t fuckin’ work anymore!” </p><p>Ghoul rolled his eyes. “Please, I didn’t touch your stupid cassette player. You probably got too much sand in it and now wanna blame it on me.” </p><p>Jet almost couldn’t hold Poison back after that one.  “Ok, ok, let’s chill out for a second-” they tried to cut in, but stopped when Poison gestured threateningly with their player towards Ghoul.</p><p>“I’ll turn you into a fuckin’ leather jacket if you say that shit to me again,” they hissed. </p><p>“You wanna kiss me so bad it makes you look stupid,” Ghoul replied. </p><p>Kobra took that opportunity to make his presence known, by rushing in to help restrain Poison from probably clawing Ghoul’s eyes out. He dragged them easily a few feet away, and Jet stepped in front of Ghoul. </p><p>“Ghoul, you are really not helping,” Jet warned. </p><p>Poison struggled in Kobra’s grasp, even though they knew it was pointless trying to overpower his heightened robotic strength.</p><p>“Lemme fuckin’ at him,” they growled. </p><p>Jet stepped in front of Poison and put both his hands on either side of Poison’s face. They stopped struggling, but Kobra still kept a tight grip.</p><p>“We’re gonna go in the back and cool off, ok?” Jet said calmly. Kobra felt Poison relax, just a bit. </p><p>They stared up at Jet for a tense minute before finally sighing.  “Fine.” </p><p>Kobra let them go, and before they could change their mind, Jet wrapped their arm around their waist and led them down the short diner hallway towards Poison’s room. Ghoul watched them go and clicked his tongue when he heard the door close. He stared out towards the empty hallway before going back to his project with a heavy sigh. </p><p>Kobra cocked his head to the side, watching him. “Are you ok?” </p><p>Ghoul jumped and dropped his screwdriver with a clatter. </p><p>“Oh, shit, Kobra, don’t sneak up on me like that,” he said. He scrubbed at his face with one hand. “Yeah...yeah, I’m fine. I was just mindin’ my own business out here when Poison came out here to yell at me. But hopefully they take all their anger out on Jet and leave me be!” He hunched back over his work, seemingly forgetting Kobra was there again. He was practically radiating frustration, so Kobra left without a word and went down the hall to Poison’s room. </p><p>The door was shut tight, and Kobra couldn’t hear any talking, just some soft noises he couldn’t quite place. He knocked on the door once and let himself in. Jet sat in one of the spare wooden chairs in Poison’s room, and Poison themself sat straddling him. They had both hands tangled in Jet’s long hair while they kissed, hard. Jet’s hands roved up Poison’s back under their shirt. They noticed Kobra first and broke away from Poison breathlessly.</p><p>“Uh…” Jet said. </p><p>Poison whipped around, relaxing a little bit when they just saw Kobra, but still turning as red as their hair.</p><p>“Just wanted to check on you,” Kobra said, awkward. </p><p>“Mhmm, yeah, I’m all good. Yep. You should uh...probably go, though,” Poison replied. </p><p>Kobra just nodded once and let the door slam behind him. He could hear Jet and Poison picking back up, so he exited the hallway as quickly as he could. </p><p>Ghoul was looking up when he came back out, eyes dark.</p><p>“They were making out, huh?” he said with a note of bitterness. </p><p>Kobra just nodded again. Ghoul’s head dropped, clearly signaling the end of the conversation. The tension in the room made Kobra’s skin crawl. He didn’t really feel like spending any longer at the diner either watching Ghoul sulk or hearing his sibling kissing their friend. Instead, he headed back to his room, stuffed his handheld radio and the comic book Cherri bought him into his bag, and left the diner. </p><p>He’d only actually been to the radio station where Cherri and Ghoul’s workshop was a small handful of times, but he remembered the way precisely. He would exit the diner, turn southeast until he hit Route Guano, follow the road just until he passed the Zone 2 border, then turn south. The walk started easily, Kobra didn’t see another soul. It must have been past noon, because while the sun still sat high in the endless blue sky, it wasn’t at its highest point. Kobra traced the angle while he walked and calculated two hours past. He made it to the highway in no time, and walked along the shoulder. </p><p>Despite his light clothes and the sun being past its peak, heat waves reflected off the dusty pavement still. Kobra’s fans whirred into overdrive, loudly enough that they could be heard by passers-by, if there were any. He soldiered on, counting the steps until he reached the border. But only a short while later, he blinked out of power, just for a second. </p><p>He stopped. Overheating, again, like he had on his and Poison’s first day. He looked around for any kind of shade nearby. Nothing but a few cacti as far as he could see. Kobra dug around for the handheld radio in his bag and tuned it to the only frequency he knew. </p><p>“Cherri Cola?” He pressed the radio close to his face. Only static. He sat down heavily in the sand. “Cherri? Are you there?” A crackle of sound, then—</p><p>
  <i> “Kobra? Hey, it’s good to hear from you, what’s up?” </i>
</p><p>Kobra felt himself smile, despite how woozy he felt.  “I was just comin’ to visit you, but...I might overheat before I get there. Any chance you could pick me up?” He could only hear a faint clattering on the other end for a moment before Cherri responded.</p><p>
  <i> “Yeah! Yeah, uh, I can be right over, where are you?” </i>
</p><p>Kobra calculated his latitude and longitude from his internal tracking and listed it out to Cherri. Silence. “I’m about a quarter mile north of the Zone 2 border, on the main road.”</p><p><i> “Ok, awesome, awesome, yeah I can be there in five. Don’t pass out before I get there!” </i> The radio went silent again with a soft click. </p><p>Kobra tucked it back away in his bag and sat patiently, waiting, tracing patterns into the sand with his finger. </p><p>The next thing he knew, he was blinking back awake, and he was in Cherri’s arms. He ran through a quick system check. Must have overheated after all, but he’d powered on quickly, so it couldn’t have been too long. </p><p>Cherri noticed him stir. “Oh, Witch, you’re awake,” he breathed, relief clear in his voice. </p><p>Kobra blinked a few more times, reorienting himself. He could see the fake wood paneling of the station hallways and feel Cherri’s wiry muscles through the soft fabric of his shirt. </p><p>“You must have overheated by the time I got to you, but I’m glad to see you’re back. You stayed out the whole van ride.” Despite how clearly he was struggling under Kobra’s metallic weight, Cherri kept carrying him until they reached the workshop. He gently set Kobra down in a seated position on a wooden stool near the big workbench. </p><p>“Thanks, Cherri. You’re pretty strong,” Kobra said. </p><p>Cherri just smiled in return, sitting and catching his breath in his chair opposite. He glanced over Kobra quickly, assessing for external damage. </p><p>“It’s no problem.” He leaned one arm against the workbench while Kobra set his bag down on the ground. “Y’know...if you wanted, we might be able to do something about those fans. Power ‘em up some. Only if you wanted, of course, but it might make it easier for you in the future. I know civilian class droids aren’t always equipped with as much of the hardcore tech as the military droids...” He swiveled in his seat and reached for a notepad, quickly flipping to a blank page and starting to sketch with the stubby pencil that had been tucked behind his ear. “Yeah, we could do something like...and Ghoul could fashion this...we’d need…” he muttered to himself as he drew. </p><p>Kobra stood up off the stool to lean over his shoulder. “How do you know this much about droids?” </p><p>“Been studying for a long time.” Cherri leaned aside a little so Kobra could see better as he drew. “I used to be...kind of a shitty and angry kid. Y’see it in a lot of desertborns. I had nothin’ to fill my time, so I’d just pick fights and kill things. Dracs, mostly. One nasty clap later, I wake up here with Show Pony and Dr. D standing over me. The good Doc let me sleep here, but I had to do work around the radio station and stuff. I was shit when I started, but it felt so good bein’, I dunno, useful? So then, instead of spending my time shooting and fighting, I was working with my hands. S’how I met Ghoul, too, wanted to help keep him outta trouble.” He sat up from his diagram and held it out, smiling, for Kobra to take a better look. “Yeah...looks like this’ll work just fine!”</p><p>Kobra examined the drawing carefully. It wasn’t cold and impersonal, like the blueprints and instruction manuals tucked away in a drawer at his old city house with his model number printed on the front. It was smudged in places where Cherri’s hand dragged over the graphite, and at the top, he’d scribbled “fan upgrades for The Kobra Kid” with a messy little smiley face drawn next to it. But easy rough as they were, there was clearly thought put behind each scribbled shape. It made Kobra feel...seen, in a way he couldn’t recall feeling before. It made his head swim. </p><p> “You don’ have to do all this for me,” was all Kobra could reply. </p><p>Cherri’s expression turned soft. “I don’t mind. I want you to be comfortable out here,” he said. “It’s your home now, ain’t it? You deserve to be happy out here as much as any of us.” A little hesitantly, he reached his free hand out and covered Kobra’s hand that was leaning on the desk. </p><p>Kobra’s eyes snapped down to their hands. Cherri’s was rough and calloused, but the contact made a jolt run up Kobra’s arm to his chest. A not wholly unpleasant feeling, but a new one for sure. Slowly, he turned his hand to rest palm up on the desk. Cherri’s fingers traced across his smooth palm, unmarred by wrinkles. When Kobra looked up, he hadn’t realized how close he’d gotten to Cherri’s face. </p><p>Cherri seemed surprised too. His eyes flicked down to Kobra’s lips and back up to his eyes. </p><p>“Cherri?” </p><p>“Hm?” </p><p>“Are you ok? Your hands are sweating,” Kobra said. </p><p>Cherri quickly withdrew his hand and wiped it on his shirt with a laugh. </p><p>“Sorry, sorry, ah, I got a little bit of a workout carrying you by myself,” he said. </p><p>Kobra frowned a little at the unconvincing answer, but he didn’t press. </p><p>Cherri cleared his throat, back to looking at his diagram. “So, uh...not that you ever need a reason to visit, but, somethin’ going on?” </p><p>Kobra shrugged. “I just needed to get out of the diner. Ghoul and Poison were fighting again and then Poison and Jet were...hooking up I think it’s called? I would have brought Ghoul but he didn’t seem to want to talk.” He sat back down on the stool. </p><p>Cherri raised an eyebrow. “Jet and Poison, huh. Well. No wonder Ghoul’s upset,” he said, tapping the workbench with the end of his pencil. Kobra leaned forward on his elbows. </p><p>“What do you mean? Why would he be upset about that and not about their fight?” </p><p>“I...I’m not sure if it’s really my place to say…” Cherri tapped the end of his pencil against his mouth. </p><p>“C’mon, please? I won’t tell anyone, promise,” Kobra pulled his seat closer to Cherri, who waved a dismissive hand in response. Kobra reached out and grabbed the end of Cherri’s short sleeve and tugged a little bit. When Cherri turned to look, he tried to bat his eyes like he’d seen Poison do when they wanted Jet or Ghoul to do something for them. </p><p>Cherri swallowed hard. “Ok...ok, I’ll tell you, but y’can’t tell anyone!” </p><p>Kobra nodded. Cherri leaned in a little bit, conspiratorially. </p><p>“I think Ghoul’s jealous,” he whispered. </p><p>Kobra furrowed his brow. “Jealous? Of what?” </p><p>Cherri glanced towards the doorway to make sure no one was there before leaning in again. “I think he wants Poison to be giving <i> him </i> that kind of attention.” </p><p>Kobra laughed, but Cherri’s face was a little more serious. </p><p>“I mean it, I think he wants Poison to be flirting with him, but our friend Ghoul isn’t always the best at expressing his feelings.” </p><p>The cogs were turning in Kobra’s mind, but the situation didn’t make any more sense. “Damn…” Kobra finally said, running his free hand through his hair. “I thought I finally had a grip on the whole ‘crushes’ and ‘flirting’ thing. This doesn’t make any fuckin’ sense.” He let his other hand drop, running down Cherri’s arm before resting on his lap. Goosebumps raised in his wake. </p><p>Cherri leaned back a little in his seat. “Just getting a grip on...Kobra, have you ever had a crush before?” </p><p>Kobra couldn’t tell why that made him freeze, but Ghoul’s earlier conversation stuck out in his mind. So he just shrugged.</p><p>“It’s kinda...a new experience for me. I had, like, friends and stuff back in the city, but I don’t think any crushes. It’s not like anything could have happened, anyway, people don’t really go for droids,” he explained. That was pretty true, too. While it wasn’t completely unheard of for people in the city to get romantic feelings for droids, there were some pretty strict rules about acting on them. Sex with droids other than pornodroids was illegal, and marriage forbidden. Battery City culture heavily promoted that droids were for serving a purpose more than having their own wants and desires. Anyone who was brainwashed enough believed them. </p><p>Kobra explained as much to Cherri, who frowned but nodded along. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Cherri eventually said when Kobra was done. “That’s really...not fair to you.” </p><p>Kobra shrugged again. “Hard to feel like I was missin’ out when I didn’t even know I was.” </p><p>Cherri seemed lost in thought. Kobra nudged his leg with his foot, and he blinked, looking back over at Kobra again. He was blushing, Kobra noticed. </p><p>Cherri cleared his throat. “Hope I didn’t dredge up too many bad memories or anything,” he said. </p><p>Kobra shook his head with a little smile. “Nope. But, thank you for asking,” he said sweetly. </p><p>Cherri grinned and patted the sketch pad on his work bench.  “Of course. Well, if you want, I can go ahead and start working on this now? ‘Fraid I might not be too interesting, but you’re still welcome to hang out here with me as long as you want!” </p><p>“Yeah, I’d like that. It’ll be cool being conscious while you work,” Kobra joked. </p><p>Cherri laughed and stood to gather supplies from around the messy work space. He looked beautiful when he laughed.  Kobra pulled up his bag and fished out his comic book, spreading it open on his lap. </p><p>But it didn’t take long for him to finish his comic and turn to watching Cherri work instead. He abandoned his wooden stool in favor of sitting cross legged on Ghoul’s adjacent workbench. The warm light from Cherri’s desk lamp illuminated his profile, his focused eyes and furrowed brow, the way he worried his lower lip between his teeth when he focused on an intricate mechanism. Kobra noticed his hunched shoulders and tapping foot, and realized all he wanted was to run a hand along the back of Cherri’s neck and work loose the tension held there. His fingers twitched with want. But he stayed still, hands in his lap, observing, until Cherri finally sat up straight and stretched. A sliver of warm brown skin appeared at Cherri’s hip with his arms above his head. </p><p>Then Cherri turned to him and propped his head up on one arm. </p><p>Kobra mirrored the pose with his elbows propped up on his knees. </p><p>“So, I don’t quite have all the stuff I need here to finish this today, but me an’ Ghoul will probably be making a supply run in the next couple days, so I’ll be keepin’ an eye out,” Cherri said. </p><p>Neither of them made a move to get up, they just looked across the benches with soft smiles. </p><p>“Cherri?” Kobra finally piped up. He hummed in response. Kobra dropped his gaze, suddenly nervous. “What does it feel like when you like someone?” He kept his eyes pointed at the tabletop where he sat, even when he heard Cherri take a deep breath and shift in his seat. </p><p>“Do you, um,” he cleared his throat, “mean like a crush? I thought you said Ghoul-“</p><p>“Yeah, he told me what it meant, and Poison did too, but I wanna know how it feels. For you.” It was a minute before Cherri spoke.</p><p>“It’s like...a really strong want. A-and not just in a sexual way, or anything like that, but...a want to be around someone, to make them smile, keep them safe. I want for them, y’know? It feels like there’s something in my chest tugging me towards them. I’m just...aware. And it feels...well, amazing.” He went quiet, and Kobra finally lifted his eyes. Cherri was staring straight at him. “Does that answer your question?” he asked so quietly. </p><p>Kobra nodded. “Yeah...I think so. Gives me somethin’ to think about.” He felt the air in the room sizzle, not just from the electrical equipment. The silence was making him jumpy, his mind was screaming at him to do something, but he didn’t know what. </p><p>Cherri made the decision for them, as he slapped a hand on the table. </p><p>“Do you wanna go on a drive with me? It should have cooled down some outside and I don’t know about you, but I’ve been in this room all day, so I could use some air!” He stood somewhat abruptly from his seat and stretched again. </p><p>Kobra’s eyes went right back to the skin of Cherri’s hip before looking up at his smiling face. He couldn’t help but grin back. “Yeah, that sounds awesome,” he replied.</p><p>Cherri stood in front of him on the workbench and held out a hand. Kobra took it and hopped down. He felt Cherri give his hand a little squeeze before letting go and leading him out of the radio station and towards the van. </p><p>The sun had long since set by the time Cherri finally pulled the van up to a stop in front of the diner. They’d driven around aimlessly for so long Kobra had stopped tracking the angle of the sun to keep time. His hair was wild from the wind blowing through the rolled down van window and his voice was raw from talking over it for hours about nothing in particular. He’d spent half of the drive leaned out the window, watching the scenery, but feeling Cherri’s eyes on him. </p><p>Cherri put the van in park and turned, grinning at Kobra. “Your hair looks awesome,” he laughed. </p><p>Kobra tried uselessly to smooth it down, drawing another laugh from Cherri.</p><p>“Here, lemme…” Cherri reached out and ran his fingers through Kobra’s hair, brushing out the tangles. His hand lingered on the back of his head. </p><p>Kobra wished he’d leave it there. </p><p>But too soon, Cherri let his hand drop back onto the gear shift. “This was...really nice. Thank you for spendin’ the day with me, I’m sure you had other ‘joys you could’a hung out with.” </p><p>“No, I wanted to spend it with you,” Kobra replied. He gently tapped the side of Cherri’s arm with a playful punch. “I should be thankin’ you anyways, for those upgrades.”</p><p>“Anything- er, anytime.” Cherri blushed enough that Kobra could see it even through the dark car interior. Neither of them really wanted to move, but finally Kobra opened the door and stepped out into the cool sand. </p><p>“I’ll, um, see you later?” </p><p>Cherri nodded. “Yeah! Definitely, I’ll radio you when I’ve got all the stuff for your upgrade, too.” </p><p>“Can’t wait. Night, Cherri,” Kobra replied with a grin. </p><p>Cherri smiled back. “Night, Kobra.” </p><p>Kobra stood for a moment after he’d closed the door and watched Cherri drive off. He didn’t know what state the diner would be in, and he didn’t care to, so instead he rounded the side to the rusted ladder around back. He climbed easily and crossed the gravel rooftop. Sitting propped up against the “I” of the diner sign, Kobra stared up at the stars. The phantom feelings of Cherri’s lingering touches, his hand squeezing, his arms carrying, his skin against Kobra’s knuckles. Kobra traced his own palm while he thought. Just this once, he wished he could sleep so he could dream about this feeling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i put funpoison in the kobracola...and the pasta</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun had gone down by the time Poison slunk into the main room of the diner, cassette player in hand. </p>
<p>Ghoul still sat at the same booth, now with one of the hanging lights flicked on over his head. He didn’t look up, so Poison cleared their throat. </p>
<p>“Hey,” they said quietly. Ghoul picked his head up. He took one look over Poison’s mussed hair, disheveled clothes, and hickey-marked neck before going back to work. </p>
<p>Poison sighed. They crossed the room and sat down at the booth across from Ghoul. “Hey,” they said again. </p>
<p>Ghoul didn’t acknowledge them until they nudged his foot with theirs. “What?” he snapped.</p>
<p>Poison looked down at their hands. “I’m…” they sighed, running a hand through their hair. “M’sorry I yelled at you earlier. I think the buttons are just jammed, it’s not...I know you didn’t break my walkman,” they choked out. </p>
<p>Ghoul just leaned his head on one hand and enjoyed watching Poison squirm, unable to meet his eyes. </p>
<p>Still without looking at him, Poison placed their player in the middle of the table. “Will you take a look at it?” </p>
<p>Ghoul snorted. “Why should I?” </p>
<p>Poison tipped their head back against the vinyl booth seat with a little groan. “Look, I said I’m sorry. What more d’you want from me?” </p>
<p>“Hmm...if you say ‘Ghoul was right and I was wrong, plus he’s way handsome and smarter than me, too’, I’ll fix it.” </p>
<p>Poison’s head snapped up and Ghoul looked at them with a shit-eating grin. “Fuck you.”</p>
<p>“Alright, fine, enjoy listening to your own brain,” he said casually, rooting through the tool case on the seat next to him. </p>
<p>Poison gritted their teeth. “Ghoul was right and I was wrong, plus he’s handsome and smart. There,” they said, staring him down. </p>
<p>Ghoul hummed. “Not quite, but I’ll give it to you, cuz I’m feelin’ generous tonight. Let’s take a looksee…” He picked up the walkman and examined it from all angles. He opened and closed the cover, and pressed the buttons on the side. “Hm. Gonna have to open ‘er up.” He looked up at Poison. “Ok?” They gestured for him to continue. While he carefully unscrewed the plastic cover, Poison leaned their chin on their crossed arms to watch. Ghoul took a look inside and finally bit back a smirk. “There’s a, ah, lot more sand in here than these usually come with, I hear. Shouldn’t be too hard to fix.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” said Poison, not taking the bait. </p>
<p>Ghoul got to work brushing the grains of sand out of the inner mechanisms. “So,” he started after a moment. “You an’ Jet Star, huh?” Poison furrowed their brow at Ghoul, who kept his eyes down. “S’pretty cool, uh, good for you guys, I guess.”</p>
<p>“Do you have a problem with Jet? I thought you guys were friends, that’s why I asked you both to live with me an’ Kobra.” </p>
<p>Ghoul dusted around the side buttons. He shook his head, an exaggerated confused face on. “No? I don’t have a problem with him at all, dunno why you’d think that,” he answered. </p>
<p>Poison narrowed their eyes and Ghoul ducked under the tight scrutiny. “It’s just I thought we were...y’know cool or whatever, then me an’ Jet started gettin’ close, then you got all weird an’ pissy everytime them an’ me got affectionate an’- wait a sec.” </p>
<p>Ghoul froze, eyes locked on the tabletop. </p>
<p>Poison sat up on their knees to lean over him on their hands. “Do you have a crush on Jet?” they demanded. </p>
<p>Ghoul wished he could crawl into the ground. “Um, no.”</p>
<p>“Then why do- oh.” </p>
<p>Ghoul just knew he was turning red and Poison was staring down at him. He covered his face with both hands. He heard Poison slowly get down off their knees to sit back in the booth. They didn’t move again or say another word, so Ghoul finally peeked through his fingers. Poison was a matching beet red, staring down at the hem of their shirt. Ghoul sighed heavily. He finished brushing the sand out of the walkman, snapped the cover back on, and screwed it closed in silence. He held it out to Poison, who took it without making eye contact.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he finally said. </p>
<p>Poison nodded a little, turning the cassette player over in his hands. “Thanks,” they said quietly. “I’m gonna, um...go get my headphones and make sure this works.” Without looking over at him, Poison stood and rushed out towards their room. </p>
<p>When he heard the door close, Ghoul slumped back to lay facing up on the booth seat. He let out a long sigh, turning his head and draping an arm over his eyes. How the fuck did they figure it out so fast? They were going to kick him out and send him back to Cherri’s, for sure. He’d be lucky to even see Jet or Kobra again. He was so busy wallowing and muttering to himself he didn’t hear anyone approaching until he felt a light tap on his knee. He sat up with a jolt and banged his head on the underside of the table.</p>
<p>“OW, mother of <i> fuck!” </i> he cursed, clapping both hands over the sore spot. He sat up all the way and found himself face-to-face with a shocked looking Poison. </p>
<p>They both stood with wide eyes and warm cheeks. “I, uh...wanted to know if you wanted to listen with me. Just, uh, just in case it doesn’t work. So you can take a look again,” they explained haltingly. </p>
<p>“S-sure,” Ghoul replied, pushing his stuff to one side of the table and scooting to the end of the seat. </p>
<p>Poison smiled a little, climbing into the seat next to him. They stuck one earbud in their ear and handed Ghoul the other one, who followed suit. A tape was already in the player, so Poison just hit play. They sat quietly, not touching or looking at one another while one rock song played into another. The third song began, slower than the previous two, and Poison finally spoke up.</p>
<p>“Ghoul?” He glanced over at them as they picked at their chipped nail polish. “Maybe we should start over. Be friends...y’know? I’m not gonna say why, but we kinda got off on the wrong foot. Wanna try?” </p>
<p>Finally, their eyes met. Poison’s shy little smile made Ghoul’s breath catch, but he just nodded and gave a little smile in return. He held out his hand, and Poison shook it. </p>
<p>“Sure, friends.” Poison smiled bigger this time, and Ghoul had to avert his eyes. “Who’s this band, anyway?” The two of them sat and talked about music until the A side ran out, and even after that. They argued over favorite City bands, and Ghoul talked a lot about killjoy music. Neither of them noticed the tape running out.</p>
<p>When Jet blearily stumbled into the main room early the next morning, Poison and Ghoul were soundly asleep on the booth table, headphone wire connecting them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. storming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“...Now, make sure you try and avoid this mechanism if you can, it’s pretty easy to repair, it’s  just not going to be comfortable,” Cherri explained, gesturing to an intricate spring through the panel of Kobra’s upper back.</p>
<p>Ghoul nodded, carefully angling his screwdriver around it, while Jet peered over his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Do you feel that?” Jet asked. Kobra shrugged a little from his position seated backwards in a plastic chair. Jet watched the inner mechanisms shift with the small movement. They nodded, fascinated. “Cool.” </p>
<p>“You holdin’ up ok, Kid?” Poison asked. They sat cross legged on the floor in front of him, painting Kobra’s nails while Ghoul worked. </p>
<p>“M’fine,” he muttered. “Wish this stupid joint wasn’t acting up.” </p>
<p>“Maybe if y’stopped fuckin’ punchin’ shit for no reason,” Ghoul replied. Poison tried to cover up their giggle by blowing on the wet nail polish. They earned themself a glare from Kobra and a grin from Ghoul. </p>
<p>“It’s not for ‘no reason’, dumbass, I’m practicin’ my martial arts,” Kobra bit back. Ghoul flicked the back of his calf and he kicked back at him. </p>
<p>“Boys.” Cherri crossed his arms and looked down at the two of them with an eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>“Sorry, mom,” Ghoul sighed. </p>
<p>“Yeah, sit still or I’m gonna smudge your nails.” </p>
<p>Jet laughed. “Not because it’ll mess up Ghoul?</p>
<p>“I don’t care what happens to Ghoul.” Poison glanced up and met Ghoul’s eyes with a little wink. Kobra made a face.</p>
<p>“I liked it better when you two were fighting,” he said, earning another flick to his leg.</p>
<p>“I think it’s cute,” Jet said. That made Poison and Ghoul blush. But Ghoul finished replacing the worn mechanism and leaned over so Cherri could check. Cherri gently set a hand on Kobra’s shoulder while he crouched next to Ghoul. Absently, he ran his thumb over the spot where Kobra’s neck met his shoulder, like he wasn’t aware he was doing it. Kobra could only focus on that spot of contact.</p>
<p>“Can you move your arm for us?” Cherri asked. Kobra straightened his arm straight out to the side, then bent it at the elbow, then raised it straight up. Cherri nodded in approval. “Looks great! How’s it feel?” </p>
<p>Kobra shifted his shoulder again, testing more of the range of motion. There was no more of the clicking and grinding he’d felt for the past few days, since one badly thrown punch wrenched it out of place. He looked up at Cherri with a little smile. </p>
<p>“Feels great, thanks,” he said. Cherri smiled back softly, giving Kobra’s shoulder a little squeeze. But his hand dropped when Ghoul cleared his throat. </p>
<p>“Yep, Cherri did all the work over here, I just sat on my ass and watched,” he huffed. </p>
<p>Kobra looked at him over his shoulder. “Thanks, Ghoul.” Everyone took a moment to stand and stretch while Kobra clumsily tried to put his shirt back on with wet nail polish. He finally got it over his head and so carefully pulled it down. </p>
<p>“Here,” came Cherri’s soft voice. He stepped in a little closer and gently tugged the bunched up hem flat over Kobra’s lower back. </p>
<p>Kobra leaned a little into the touch. Since the day Cherri picked Kobra up after overheating, anytime the two were around each other, they found little excuses to be touching. Maybe Cherri had a smudge of grease over his eyebrow, or Kobra’s shirt was covered in sand. Kobra was used to Poison being affectionate and touchy, but not like this. Every point of contact thrilled Kobra down to his core. He couldn’t get enough. </p>
<p>Jet noticed the two of them standing a little too close together, gazing at one another like they were the only two in the room. He smiled a little to himself and propped his elbow up on Ghoul’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“So, Cherri, you got any other plans today?” they asked. </p>
<p>Cherri’s head snapped up. “Oh! Uh, I was gonna head back to the station, y’know, Show Pony wanted me to look at hir boombox xe just got. She got it for like, a carbon at Tommy’s because it’s a piece of junk, but she’s convinced I can get it to work,” he explained with a shrug. “So, we’ll see.” Reluctantly, he stepped away from Kobra to start gathering his things together. </p>
<p>Before he could, however, a strong gust of wind blew in through the open diner doorway, carrying with it practically armfuls of sand. Jet stepped away towards the doorway and leaned out, trying to shield his eyes from the sand. </p>
<p>“Shit, looks like there’s a storm coming.” Sure enough, no one had noticed as the sparse, fluffy white clouds gathered into a dark mass that covered the usually blue sky. The wind had picked up, battering the walls of the diner with sand. They could even hear the sign outside creak against the gusts. “Might be bad. If you were gonna leave, you’d probably better do it now.” </p>
<p>Cherri looked tense. He glanced out the window nervously. “Fuck...uh...you’re probably right.” He threw a quick apologetic glance over at Kobra before hurriedly cramming the rest of his supplies into his tool bag and slinging it over his shoulder. “I’ll see y’all later…” Distracted, he headed for the door. A low rumble of very distant thunder made him freeze. Ghoul noticed right away and crossed to him. </p>
<p>“Are storms out here really that bad?” Poison asked, tilting their head. “Me an’ Kobra haven’t seen one out here yet. It doesn’t really storm in the city other than some like fake rain once every three weeks.” </p>
<p>“Can be, ‘specially in the summer. Thunderstorms, acid rain, all that good shit,” Jet explained. </p>
<p>Kobra was barely listening, he just watched Ghoul talking in a low voice to Cherri, whose hand was gripping his bag so hard his knuckles turned white. Another low rumble of thunder rolled in, bringing with it fat, heavy drops of rain. Cherri physically recoiled, taking a step back from the doorway. Kobra ignored Jet and Poison and made his way over to him.</p>
<p>“Cherri?” he asked quietly.</p>
<p>“Uh, maybe I can spend a little more time here today! Pony’s radio can wait, xe might not even be back yet anyway!” He turned to Kobra with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. </p>
<p>Kobra furrowed his brow. “Yeah...um, sure, but what-”</p>
<p>“Kobra’s room is back in the kitchen, maybe you guys can hang out there?” Ghoul interrupted. He gave Kobra a quick look and pushed Cherri a step back away from the door. He took Cherri by the wrist and guided his hand to Kobra’s wrist. Cherri gripped tight as soon as he made contact. “I’m gonna go help Jet and Poison find something to block this entryway with. We’ll be here if you need us, ok Cherri?”</p>
<p>Cherri nodded, finally breaking his gaze from the steadily increasing rainfall to look between Ghoul and Kobra. “Ok...yeah, that sounds good.” </p>
<p>Ghoul just patted Kobra on the shoulder and ducked away. </p>
<p>Kobra gently led Cherri towards the little space he’d carved out for himself in the diner’s kitchen. He didn’t really need to sleep, but a twin mattress was stuffed into what used to be a walk-in freezer. A single chair sat in the far corner, and Kobra’s few belongings were all piled on or around it. Cherri relaxed a little in the closed in space, and he set his bag down just outside of the propped open door. </p>
<p>“It’s kinda small, but you can sit on my bed if you wanna,” Kobra said. </p>
<p>Cherri did, carefully sitting down and propping his back up against the wall. Even through the thick walls, the rain could be heard drumming against the roof in waves. Cherri stiffened. </p>
<p>Kobra stepped in and sat up on his knees next to him. “Are you ok?” he asked gently. </p>
<p>“Hm? Oh! Yeah, yeah, I just, uh, y’know, driving in this weather is tough, and, um, why rush around, y’know?” </p>
<p>Kobra wasn’t convinced. “Cherri...I can detect that your heart rate is elevated.”</p>
<p>“No you can’t.”</p>
<p>“No I can’t.” He sat next to Cherri in the same position, back against the wall, with a few inches between them. “But I can tell you’re nervous. You can...y’know, tell me.” </p>
<p>Cherri opened his mouth to speak, but another muffled rumble of thunder carried into the room. He ducked his head into the crook of Kobra’s neck, one hand coming up to grip his bicep. Kobra felt him trembling a little.</p>
<p>“I hate storms...especially if there’s thunder and lighting. I just...don’t tell anyone, ok?” he mumbled, voice muffled by Kobra’s shirt. “Ghoul knows, which is embarrassing enough, but…” He trailed off when Kobra’s hand came up to cover his. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna tell anyone. I could...do you want me to put on some music?” </p>
<p>Cherri nodded a little. He loosened his grip on Kobra so the other boy could get up. Kobra crossed the mattress on his knees to the little boombox sat on his chair. He shuffled quickly through the stack of CDs next to it and selected one, loading it into the player and hitting play. </p>
<p>Cherri’s ears perked up a little when the music started. “Hey...this the first Richard Aye-Yai-Yai album isn’t it? This one’s like...my fuckin’ favorite!” </p>
<p>Kobra smiled a little as he turned the volume up a few notches. “I remembered you saying that last time you drove me around. It was on sale at Tommy’s last time we went so...I swiped it. No one noticed, either, not even after we left. Was pretty proud of myself, I gotta say.” He crawled back across to Cherri, who was grinning back at him. He stopped just across from him. </p>
<p>“Not many people can say they’ve gotten away with that, so I think you deserve to be proud,” Cherri replied. He patted the spot next to him, inviting Kobra to sit back down. </p>
<p>Kobra sat, letting his arm press against Cherri’s. As the CD played, Kobra was tuned into the tension Cherri still carried as the storm raged on above them. Only when the loudest song on the album blasted on through the shitty speakers, did Cherri start to relax a little. He tapped along to the beat with his fingers on the back of Kobra’s hand. Kobra’s fans whirred into action, loud enough to be heard even over the music. But if Cherri noticed, he didn’t say anything. </p>
<p>When the next song played, a slower one, Kobra noticed the shift in Cherri’s demeanor as sounds from the storm carried back in. An idea, a memory, came to his mind, and he sat up before he could convince himself otherwise. </p>
<p>“Here, hold on a second,” Kobra said suddenly. He shifted to lay on his back and held one arm out. “C’mere.” </p>
<p>Cherri’s eyes went wide and he just blushed, frozen in place. “Are...um, you sure?” </p>
<p>Kobra nodded. “Yeah, trust me.” </p>
<p>Cherri hesitated another moment, but when a rumble of thunder shook the room, he dove down next to Kobra. Almost on instinct, he wrapped himself around the other boy and held tight. Kobra brought an arm around Cherri’s back and his other hand came up to rest on Cherri’s arm. </p>
<p>“Whenever Poison would have nightmares back in the city,” Kobra began, “they’d come find me and sleep next to me. Said I was like their own personal white noise machine. I know they didn’t mean it like that but...it felt good.” Gently, he ran his hand up and down Cherri’s arm.</p>
<p>Cherri didn’t respond, he just clung to Kobra like a lifeline, hands fisting in his shirt. He let Kobra maneuver him a little, until his head came to rest with his ear pressed against the center of his chest. He’d seen the inner mechanisms of Kobra’s (and other droids’) systems, but he didn’t think he’d ever taken the time to really listen. </p>
<p>A mechanical symphony drowned out any outside sounds. Kobra’s chest even rumbled when he talked. He closed his eyes and tried to focus more on the individual sounds. As Kobra’s arm moved, Cherri heard the stretch of a piston and spring. A faint <i> hum </i> issued from his power core to prove it was working. Clicks from hundreds of intricate mechanisms shifting and locking into place kept a soft, steady rhythm. </p>
<p>“Makes sense why Poison would be so comforted with you next to them...you sound so...like, alive,” Cherri finally said. He laughed a little, bringing his hand up to cover his eyes. “Sorry, that sounded stupid…I meant like...it’s nice.” He propped himself up on one elbow so he could meet Kobra’s eyes. “Thank you. Really.”
</p>
<p>Kobra smiled up at him. “It’s no prob. It’s actually like...one of the things I really, really like about being a droid. But no one’s ever put it like that before.” He had to avert his eyes because he suddenly couldn’t hold Cherri’s sweet gaze without feeling like he was vibrating. He worried his lower lip between his teeth, looking over at the CD player up on the chair. It felt like every synapse in his mind was firing at 100, his skin burned where Cherri was touching him. He must have been making a face, because it wasn’t long before he felt Cherri’s hand curl in his shirt.
</p>
<p>“Kobra? You ok over there?” Cherri’s eyes betrayed a little worry, but he still had a half smile on his lips when Kobra looked back over at him. 
</p>
<p>“Hm? Oh, yeah, yeah, just...thinkin’ about what I’m gonna play next.” Now it was Cherri’s turn to look unconvinced. 
</p>
<p>“You should play your favorite one,” he said anyway. He sent another glance over Kobra’s face before laying back down onto his chest. 
</p>
<p>Kobra pulled him a little closer. He watched Cherri tracing lazy patterns onto Kobra’s chest, following the loud print of his shirt. When he felt Cherri sigh, content, against him, he felt a sudden rush of warmth. A little hesitantly, he reached a hand up and ran it through the hair at the base of Cherri’s head. Cherri froze, just enough for Kobra to notice, so he pulled his hand back.
</p>
<p>“No...you can keep doing that,” Cherri said without looking up. He blindly reached around for Kobra’s wrist and guided it back to his hair. 
</p>
<p>Kobra gently stroked Cherri’s hair through his fingers. It was a little greasy, but still soft. He carefully worked out any knots he caught without tugging. Cherri practically melted onto him when Kobra rubbed at the stubble on his temple.
</p>
<p>They both only barely registered the CD running out until it became quiet enough to hear the hum from Kobra’s core.
</p>
<p>“I should change the music,” he said quietly.
</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Cherri just nodded, but he didn’t move to get up.
</p>
<p>Kobra smiled a little. “Cherri.”
</p>
<p>“Hm?” 
</p>
<p>“I can’t quite reach from here.” He stretched his free hand out for emphasis, not even close to the boombox.
</p>
<p>Cherri still didn’t move. “Ok,” he said. He tucked his head a little closer under Kobra’s chin and draped his arm across his chest. 
</p>
<p>Kobra laughed and hugged back. He felt Cherri’s grin even though he couldn’t see it. He didn’t really want to detangle from Cherri long enough to put on a different CD anyway, so he stayed, arms wrapped securely around him.
</p>
<p>Until they heard someone clearing their throat in the doorway.
</p>
<p>Cherri and Kobra both sat up so fast that Cherri’s head clocked the underside of Kobra’s jaw, and they looked up with matching grimaces. Jet and Ghoul stood in the doorway, grinning like madmen.
</p>
<p>“Told ya. You owe me five carbons,” Ghoul said to Jet. Jet just propped themself up on the doorframe.
</p>
<p>“Just wanted to let you guys know that the worst of the storm has passed,” he said, surprisingly neutral behind his grin.
</p>
<p>Cherri and Kobra exchanged an embarrassed glance. Neither of them had noticed the sounds of the thunder and rain slowing to a gentle patter.
</p>
<p>“Um, thanks,” Cherri said.
</p>
<p>Jet just tipped their imaginary hat before looping their arm around Ghoul’s neck and tugging him away.
</p>
<p>Cherri sighed a little, but he stayed where he was seated, rubbing his forehead. He looked over at Kobra, who just laughed when their eyes met. Cherri couldn’t help but laugh a little, too. He let his hand drop and leaned over to read his forehead against Kobra’s (gently this time).
</p>
<p>“It was really...really nice spending time with you like this,” he said softly. He reached for Kobra’s hand and just held it, thumb stroking his knuckles. “I’d, um, definitely want to do this again. And not just when it’s storming or anything, either.”
</p>
<p>Kobra gave Cherri’s hand a little squeeze. “Yeah...me too.” He gently tapped Cherri’s forehead with his own. “Think we should go join the others?”
</p>
<p>“Probably...before Poison comes back here with their gun,” Cherri joked.
</p>
<p>Kobra furrowed his brow. “Why would they-” but he stopped when Cherri pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, so quickly he almost didn’t notice. He felt like his brain was rebooting. He blinked when he noticed Cherri stand up and give his hand he was still holding a little tug. Kobra just stood with a little shake of his head.
</p>
<p>They walked back into the main room of the diner, hands threaded together.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. a warning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a shorter chapter here, warnings for vague mentions of illness/injury/death but nothing graphic at all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Cherri parked in the sand outside of the diner, he was a little surprised to see Jet’s car gone. He turned off the ignition anyway, and grabbed the plastic bag from his passenger seat before hopping out of the van. He leaned a little into the doorway and looked around. No sign of anyone. He cupped a hand around his mouth and made a low whistle. Within a minute, Ghoul and Poison rounded separate corners, holstering their rayguns. </p><p>“Hey! Cherri! What’s up!” Ghoul asked, crossing over to him. He gave Cherri an affectionate punch on the arm. </p><p>Cherri rubbed at the spot. “Oh, I just came by to drop somethin’ off for Kobra.” He held up the plastic bag. “New drive belts, or as new as I could get ‘em. Just in case.” He saw Ghoul making eyes at the bag, so he held it high above his head, where Ghoul couldn’t even reach it by jumping. “They’re for <i> Kobra, </i> not for you.” </p><p>Ghoul pouted. </p><p>“And, uh, there’s a few comics in there, too. Dr. D was cleaning out his shit and he said I could have them.” </p><p>Poison raised an eyebrow at that. They leaned on one arm against the diner bar. </p><p>“Kobra an’ Jet are out on a supply run. But you can leave that stuff here-"</p><p>“You can hang here until they get back!” Ghoul interrupted. Both Cherri and Poison looked at him. “What? S’not like we were really doin’ anything ‘cept waitin’ for them to get back. Unless you <i> wanna </i> be doin’ something.” He crossed to Poison, who was rapidly turning red and very pointedly not looking at him. </p><p>“N-no, I do not. Stay here as long as you want, Jet and Kobes should be back before sundown.” Ghoul hopped up on the counter next to Poison and leaned his head against theirs, obnoxiously snuggling against them. They just reached up and grabbed his ponytail from over his shoulder and lightly tugged it. </p><p>“Ow! Fucker,” he said, rubbing the back of his head. </p><p>“Well! I <i> was </i> in the middle of something, so I’m gonna head back to my room. If you fools need me, try not to.” With that, they gave Cherri a little wave and stepped aside. Ghoul almost tipped over onto the floor, but he managed to upright himself at the last moment. Poison giggled a little, patting Ghoul’s cheek before slipping out down the hall. </p><p>Cherri watched him sigh after them. He propped himself up on his elbows next to him on the counter.</p><p>“Gone pastel, huh?” </p><p>Ghoul sighed again and dramatically flopped down onto his back. Cherri leaned over him, and Ghoul slapped his hands up on either side of Cherri’s face. </p><p>“Pot, meet kettle. Bringin’ presents to surprise your lil’ boyfriend?” He smushed Cherri’s cheeks together while he talked. “Ooh, <i> Kobra, </i> you’re so shiny and cool, <i> wow, </i> did you really kill all those Dracs by yourself, do you wanna read comics with me and hold hands?” </p><p>“Fuck off,” Cherri said with no malice. He wrestled Ghoul’s hands away and just sighed. “Am I really that obvious?” </p><p>“Dude. That’s a joke, right.” Cherri covered his face with both hands. There was a slight pause while Ghoul sat back up. “You guys kissed yet?” </p><p>“No! I mean, I’ve definitely thought about it...but I don’t wanna force myself on him or anythin’. I don’t even know if he feels that way, y’know?” He brought his hands down to see Ghoul just staring at him with an eyebrow raised. </p><p>“Ok, I love you but you have to be fucking with me.” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>Ghoul placed a hand on Cherri’s shoulder. “You two are so fuckin’ obviously into each other it makes me want to die. He lights up like a damn atom bomb when he sees you. You do notice, right? Please tell me you notice this. Please, for me.” </p><p>Cherri just blinked. “I’m...uh…” </p><p>“Witch Almighty.” Ghoul hopped off the counter, leaving Cherri to gape like a fish behind him. “C’mon, you wanna help me tune up the van?”</p><p>“Yeah...yeah, let’s do it," he responded, distracted.</p><p>Cherri and Ghoul trudged back into the diner an hour or so later, greasy and sweating. Ghoul headed straight for the counter, ducking behind it while Cherri slumped into a booth. When Ghoul resurfaced, he had two plastic water bottles. He tossed one (more like hiked it) across the room to Cherri. They both just sat and drank for a moment, relishing in the shade. </p><p>“Man...I’m gonna go see if Poison has a dry shirt I can wear or somethin’...I’ll be back…” Ghoul said, pushing off the tabletop and slowly heading for the hallway. Cherri let his head tip back against the seat and took another swig. When he heard footsteps approaching, he picked his head back up but was surprised to see Poison standing by him instead. </p><p>“Cherri!” they said, too sweetly, hands held behind their back. “You guys in the middle of somethin’?” </p><p>Cherri was a little surprised, but he shook his head. “No, uh, Ghoul an’ I were takin’ a break...didn’t he go back there with you?” </p><p>“Oh, yeah, he decided to take a little power nap instead.” Poison slid into the seat across from him and removed their hands from behind their back, producing a small bottle of nail polish. “Anyways, I was wonderin’ if you’d let me paint your nails? Everyone else already has theirs done an’ I juuuust got this new color in, I wanted to see how it looked!” They held up the bottle, showing off the purple-y pink color. The complete 180 in attitude from earlier in the day made Cherri nervous. </p><p>“Uh...sure? I don’t usually paint my nails, ‘cause I work with my hands so much, it just gets-”</p><p>“Awesome, thank you! Now, lemme see ‘em.” Poison made grabby hands. Cherri hesitantly extended his hands towards Poison, who grabbed at his wrists as soon as they could reach. “Jus’ hold still, I’m great at this.” They unscrewed the bottle and got to work. They held his one hand down to reach Cherri’s thumb at a better angle. “So. You an’ Kobra are spendin’ a lot of time together. How is it?” </p><p>Cherri gulped. He tried to shift his hand a little, but Poison held it down with a vice grip. They looked up through their eyelashes at him.</p><p>“Hold still.” Cherri did. He tapped his feet nervously for a second before answering.</p><p>“It’s, uh, it’s been nice. Kobra’s...really cool, I really like hangin’ out with him.” Poison made a small hum of approval and leaned back a little. They waved their hand over Cherri’s hand to dry the polish, looking over him while they did. Cherri thought for sure he must be sweating even harder.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s a sweet kid. He’s definitely grown a lot since leavin’ the city, but it’s hard to see him as anythin’ other than my baby brother, y’know?” They finally broke the stare to start on Cherri’s other hand. “I still gotta look out for him.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah definitely.” </p><p>“He told you anythin’ about what it was like for us in the city?” </p><p>Cherri shook his head mutely, then realized Poison wasn’t looking at him. “No, I didn’t really wanna ask unless he wanted to share. I know Ghoul doesn’t like talkin’ about his life in the city much, so…” </p><p>There was a pause while Poison finished up the nails on Cherri’s other hand. When they leaned back to wave a hand over them, they had a hard-to-read expression on their face.</p><p>“Our lives in the city were pretty good for a while, honestly. But my, um,” Poison paused to clear their throat. “My brother got really sick when we were real young. Or so they told me. Details from back then are a little fuzzy, y’know? Anyways...one day, I came home from school and he just kinda...wasn’t there anymore. Mom an’ Dad didn’t really say much other than I’d see him again tomorrow. And sure enough, I wake up the next day...and there was Kobra. Didn’t even pick up on him bein’ a droid for a long time, he sure didn’t mention it. Didn’t find out ‘til we got a little older, we were down in the Lobby doin’ dumb kid shit, an’ we stumbled into the wrong pack ‘a juvies. Kobra jumped in before they could kick the shit outta me, but even though one ‘a them nearly broke their hand punchin’ him, he still got hurt, bad. You shoulda seen me, he was actin’ just fine while I was screamin’ my head off pickin’ up his arm.” They got quiet and just stared into the vinyl tabletop between Cherri’s hands.</p><p>Cherri ducked a little to catch Poison’s eyes. They blinked up at him, snapping back to the present. </p><p>“Sorry, sorry...lost in thought there. Anyways,” they continued on, clamping down on Cherri’s wrist again to start on a second coat. “Even though I was kinda upset at first, I realized it didn’t really change the fact that we were siblings. He still wanted to protect me, y’know? An’ I wanted to protect him. I started noticin’ just how fuckin’ shitty it was for droids, even the ones they said were ‘civilian models’ or whatever the fuck. I wanted somethin’ better for him, better for us. I was tired of us both bein’ controlled. So after some plannin’, one night, we packed our shit an’ left.” They paused again.</p><p>“Is that...did Kobra get hurt protectin’ you while you both escaped?” Cherri asked gently. </p><p>Poison met his eyes. They nodded, sadly. Cherri’s hands were both occupied, so he reached his foot out and gently nudged Poison’s. They nudged back. </p><p>“I told him not to. But he did. ‘Cause he’s a good kid, an’ he’s got a good heart. But you an’ Ghoul an’ Pony were like angels from heaven for savin’ him.” Finally, Poison finished and recapped the nail polish. “Don’ move those yet, they’ll smudge.” </p><p>Cherri just sat still with his hands splayed on the tabletop. “Thank you, for tellin’ me all this,” he said. Poison gave him a little smile.</p><p>“Yeah. All this is really to say...I know Kobra’s a droid, but more importantly, he’s a person. A person I care about a lot. An’ I don’t want anyone treatin’ him like a science experiment or a school project or a cool new toy. If I happen to find out that <i> anyone </i> is behavin’ in a degradin’ manner to him, that person would wake up one day to find their dick had been removed and welded onto their car like a hood ornament. We understandin’ each other?” They crossed their arms and kicked up their feet onto the booth seat between Cherri and the exit, looking at him with a much more sinister half grin. </p><p>Cherri could only nod, not moving another inch. “Yeah. Oh, definitely.” </p><p>Poison smiled, satisfied, and picked up the polish bottle to absently roll it between their hands. </p><p>“For what it’s worth...I really like him. An’ not because he’s a droid, but ‘cause of all those reasons you said. He is really sweet, even if he’s reckless, an’ he’s smart an’ cute an’ easy to talk to…” Cherri found himself now staring into the table. He looked back up and caught Poison’s eyes. “I would never...want to hurt him. Jus’ wanna make him happy.” </p><p>Poison nodded a little, a more genuine smile playing across their lips. </p><p>“Good. I think you do, ‘f that helps.” </p><p>Cherri blushed hard. He went to run a hand through his hair, but Poison slapped his hand down.</p><p>“Careful, might still be wet.”</p><p>Before Cherri could respond, they heard the engine from Jet’s Trans-Am rumble up towards the diner. As it came to a halt outside, Poison gave Cherri a little nudge with the toe of their boot. </p><p>“Good talk.” With that, they rolled out of the booth and headed outside. </p><p>Cherri heard Ghoul approaching from the hallway. He peeked his head around the doorway and looked around, relaxing when he just saw Cherri.</p><p>“Safe to come out now?” he stage-whispered.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Poison said if I came out here while you guys were talkin’ they’d cut all my hair off in my sleep.” </p><p>Cherri just shook his head with a little smile. “Yeah, you’re safe. Sounds like the others are back, they went out to help.” </p><p>Jet and Poison came in first, carrying a wooden crate between them, followed by Kobra who carried one propped up on one shoulder. Kobra broke into an excited grin.</p><p>“Cherri! What are you doin’ here?” He crossed to the counter as quickly as he could and set the crate down with a grunt. </p><p>Cherri crossed the room to meet him, and as soon as Kobra had deposited the crate, he turned and wrapped him in a tight hug. Cherri hugged back, letting his head rest against Kobra’s. Ghoul’s quiet giggling in the background didn’t go unnoticed, but when they pulled away a little, Kobra kept his arms around Cherri’s waist.</p><p>“I jus’ came by to drop somethin’ off for you. Nothin’ big, so don’t get too excited, but…” He detangled himself from Kobra’s arms and jogged to the diner booth. Kobra followed right behind. Cherri held out the plastic bag to him. “Some new drive belts...and a few comics I thought you’d like.”</p><p>Kobra grinned back up at him and Cherri felt like the air had all left his lungs. </p><p>“Aw, dude...thanks!” He rifled through the bag and pulled out one of the comic books, flipping through the first few pages. “You didn’t have to get me these,” he added, though he still smiled up at Cherri.</p><p>“Yeah, I know, but I wanted to,” Cherri replied. He grabbed his half empty water bottle from the booth behind him just to have something to do with his hands. </p><p>Kobra closed the comic and tucked it neatly back in the plastic bag. He noticed Cherri fidgeting, so he stepped in a little closer, letting his eyes wander a little. “Hey...you painted your nails? I thought you said you didn’t ‘cause they get all chipped too fast.” </p><p>Cherri instinctively went to pick at one of his stubby nails, but he stopped and held them out instead. “Oh, yeah, uh, Poison painted them for me. We were...hangin’ out while waiting for you an’ Jet to get back.” They both looked over at Poison, who was busy unpacking their haul with Jet and Ghoul. “Them an’ me don’t get to talk much. It was really nice.” </p><p>Kobra gently took one of Cherri’s hands to examine the color better. “Looks pretty good, but I think you should try red next time.” </p><p>“Ain’t that your color?” </p><p>Kobra shrugged, innocently, and let his hand drop. Cherri heard his fans whirring. </p><p>“I should probably help them unpack before Ghoul starts bitchin’ at me,” Kobra said in a low voice. “But thanks for runnin’ me this. S’real sweet.” </p><p>“S’no problem, I’d run you anythin’. If you needed it. Or. Uh. Y’know, if you ever- uh. How ‘bout I help you guys organize?” he stammered out.</p><p>Kobra’s eyebrows raised, but he nodded. They sat next to each other on diner stools and helped unload and organize supplies, trying very hard to not bring attention to the fact that they let their knees touch under the counter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. supply run pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a few warnings in this one, but nothing too graphic: violence/guns, android injury, car crashes</p><p>enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cherri buttoned up the last three buttons of his heavy canvas jumpsuit. Nervously, he unbuttoned them again. </p><p>Kobra watched from his seat next to him in the back of the Trans-Am. “Here, do it like this.” He reached across the middle seat and buttoned one, gently pulling the collar aside. “There,” he said quietly, letting his hands rest on Cherri’s chest. He looked up and met his eyes with a little smile. </p><p>“You guys good on the plan?” Jet asked from the driver’s seat. Cherri and Kobra snapped apart.</p><p>“Yeah, pick up the delivery from the pharmacy, get back out the side exit to you,” Cherri replied. </p><p>“And don’t get shot,” Kobra added helpfully.</p><p>“Right, and don’t get shot.” They each subconsciously brushed their fingers against the blasters tucked safely under their outer layers. Jet caught both of their eyes in the rearview mirror. </p><p>“Easy. I’ll be makin’ a lap, but I got my radio right here.” </p><p>Before Kobra had time to feel nervous, he saw the monolith of Battery City appearing over the horizon. Everyone in the car got quiet while he and Cherri did last minute checks on their supplies. Cherri double checked the charge on his raygun was at full before tucking it back into the side holster under his jumpsuit. Jet clicked off the headlights and slowed the car a safe distance away. They turned and placed a gentle hand on Kobra’s cheek. Kobra covered his hand with his own. </p><p>They didn’t say good luck, they never did. That’s how things go wrong. Instead, they all shared a nod before Kobra and Cherri opened the side doors and hopped out of the Trans-Am. Cherri held up an arm to shield his eyes from the dust kicked up by Jet peeling away. Quietly, the two of them crossed the hard-packed sand towards the city.</p><p>Kobra’s nerves were already buzzing from the ride over, but the closer they got to the city, the more electricity he felt coursing through his system. He hadn’t been this close to the city proper since his and Poison’s escape. The energy already thrumming from the proximity made him feel lightheaded. He kept stride with Cherri, but his hands twitched of their own accord. Even in the dark, Cherri noticed the fidgeting.</p><p>“You ok?” he whispered. </p><p>Kobra nodded, rolling his shoulders. “Yeah. Just buzzed. I kinda forgot how good the city can feel...not sure what kinda shit they’re putting in that electricity but damn, they really make it hard for droids to leave.” </p><p>Cherri pressed his lips into a thin line. He stepped a little closer to Kobra while they walked and let their hands brush together. </p><p>“If this is going to hurt too bad, I can always radio Jet and we’ll see if someone else can-”</p><p>“No, no, I’ll be ok. ‘Sides, that delivery is comin’ in tonight. Pony says it’s a lotta hormones, and Ghoul says Tommy’s been dry for a while.” Kobra smiled a little and nudged Cherri’s hand. “You know how fuckin’ cranky Ghoul gets when he misses shot day, if you wanna deal with him after a week or more without T be my fuckin’ guest.” </p><p>Cherri covered his mouth to keep from laughing. “Maybe we could set him loose on the city like that, see him take it down himself.” </p><p>“I’d pay to watch that.”</p><p>Sooner than either of them would have liked, Kobra and Cherri approached the city walls. A few yards around from the main road in and out, a metal door stood with a single orange-tinted fluorescent light above it. Kobra stepped up to it first. A small black panel was mounted to the wall by the handle. From his pocket, he pulled a small white keycard with a black serial number printed on it, pocketed from the body of a dead Crow from their last clap. He pressed the card flat against the panel. A few agonizing seconds later, they heard a little beep and a click. Kobra tested the door. It swung open easily. He held the door open with a little exaggerated bow for Cherri to enter first.</p><p>“Pretty good souvenir,” Cherri teased. Kobra shrugged, letting the door close behind them.</p><p>“It was either this or his wallet, and Ghoul is a lot faster at looting than me.” The narrow concrete tunnel they found themselves in was dark, but Kobra felt Cherri’s hand against his. Neither of them said a word, but their fingers laced together for a brief moment. Kobra squeezed his hand before letting it drop.</p><p>Sickly light flooded in from the other end of the tunnel. Cherri ducked his head out and looked around. This late at night, not many souls traversed the back alleyways of the Lobby. With a little tap to Kobra’s hand, Cherri slipped out into the city. </p><p>Kobra followed close behind. He kept his eyes pointed towards the ground. They stuck to the sidewalks just outside of the streetlamp lights, just a blue collar worker and his droid for a late night pickup. The occasional pornodroid leaned up against the side of a building followed the pair with their eyes. One with green hair reached her hand out to Cherri and let it brush down his arm. </p><p>“Take a break with me?” she called. “Your droid can watch.” </p><p>“Uh, no, no thank you,” he replied. They kept moving past without slowing down. </p><p>Kobra felt a pang in his chest. He had to force his head straight forward so he didn’t turn to glare at her. <i> She was just doing her job, </i> he repeated to himself.</p><p>“It’s left at the next street, but we should go around so we don’t have to cross the main road. Go straight here,” Kobra instructed under his breath. </p><p>Cherri didn’t react, but he kept walking forward. They passed another street before Cherri turned his head, catching Kobra in the corner of his eye. Kobra nodded, and Cherri turned. </p><p>The BL/ind Pharmacy sat on the corner of the street, just next to a laundromat with a flickering neon sign. Cherri and Kobra made their way behind it, where a woman with long blonde hair in a pharmacist coat stood smoking a cigarette. She looked between the two of them and smiled a little. </p><p>“Hey, good to see you. How’s your dad been?” she asked, tapping the ash of the end of the cigarette.</p><p>“He’s a little touch-and-go, but things are looking up,” Cherri replied with a smile. “Mom could use some aspirin, though.” </p><p>The woman stubbed out her cigarette against the brick wall and stepped towards them. “I think I have her prescription ready. Wait here.” With that, she pushed the back door open and stepped back inside. </p><p>Cherri looked around the dim brick-lined alley while they waited. “Gotta say, this is pretty much exactly how I pictured the Lobby to be.” He scuffed at the ground with the tip of his slightly-too-big work boot. </p><p>“You never been here before?” Kobra asked. </p><p>Cherri shook his head. “Nope. Born out in the desert, an’ just stayed there. Heard plenty about it from Ghoul an’ Jet, though.” </p><p>“You ain’t missing much. Me an’ Poison lived on the first level of the city, but we’d sneak out to come down here and do stupid shit.” Kobra smiled a little to himself. “One time, Poison tried to rent a pornodroid, but she knew they were too young so she kicked them out on their ass, an’ then her an’ me talked for like an hour about droid stuff while Poison pouted on the curb behind us. They were <i> so </i> pissed.”</p><p>Cherri hid his mouth behind a hand to try and cover up a laugh. A minute of quiet stretched between them, and Cherri peeked around towards the closed pharmacy door. He stuck his hands in his pockets and stepped back to Kobra, leaning against him a little.</p><p>“You ever miss it?”</p><p>Kobra shook his head. “I did a little when we first left, but...this ain’t really home anymore. ‘Sides,” he said, “I wouldn’t ‘a met you otherwise.” He couldn’t really meet Cherri’s eyes, but he tilted his head to tap his shoulder.</p><p>“Oh,” Cherri replied. He swallowed hard. “I’m pretty glad we met, too. Um, Kobra, I kind of-”</p><p>The sound of the metal door opening made Cherri jump. He ran to it and held the door open, while the pharmacist dragged out two white cardboard boxes. Kobra took over and easily lifted them in his arms. The pharmacist shook out her hands.</p><p>“Should be everything Show Pony asked for. That smaller box’s got syringes and gauze and rubbing alcohol in it,” she explained. “Just be careful, I haven’t seen any Dracs around in a little while, so they’re due to come back around for patrols anytime now.” She held a hand out for Cherri, and he shook it with a nod. She smiled at Kobra. “Oh, and you boys tell Pony that Gina says ‘hi’.”</p><p>“Can do. Thanks again, for everything,” Cherri replied. With another nod, she disappeared back into the pharmacy.</p><p>The two of them didn’t waste any time sending Jet a heads up over the radio and heading back out into the street. Cherri strode ahead confidently and Kobra followed right behind, eyes darting to the sides for anyone who might be watching.</p><p>While any other time, wandering through the Lobby without running into a cold monochrome foot soldier of some kind would be considered a stroke of good luck, Kobra’s nerves were alight. From the enticing thrum of the city’s power to the precious cargo in hand, Kobra felt himself counting the steps until they were back outside and free to breathe again. But his train of thought came to a crashing halt as he did as well, almost knocking Cherri over with the boxes. </p><p>“Shit, Cherri, what’s-“ </p><p>Cherri grabbed Kobra’s bicep. “Dracs. Patrolling our exit.” He led him by the arm between the two closest buildings, a crumbling brick wall coming up too closely on either side of them. </p><p>Kobra only caught a glance of three Dracs with their standard distorted faces marching loosely towards the service exit they’d entered from. The next thing he knew, he was hidden in shadow, Cherri pressed completely against his back. He felt his hands on both his arms, and Cherri’s chest rising and falling against his back with shallow, nervous breaths. He could almost feel how hard Cherri’s heart was beating. </p><p>“Well, we’ll just have to go out another way,” he managed. Cherri’s chin hovered over his shoulder, not quite resting on it. “There’s a couple more service exits around the outer wall, the next closest is probably gonna be the one to the East.”</p><p>“How do you know where all the exits are?” Cherri found himself asking.</p><p>“I spent a lot of time down here when I was younger. Photographic memory.” Kobra felt Cherri nodding, his chin finally coming to rest on Kobra’s shoulder with a sigh. Now was not the time to overheat, but if Kobra had been less scared, he would have been doing just that. “Just radio Jet and tell them to take a lap, we’ll be on the other side of the main road.” </p><p>Cherri pulled away just enough to get the handheld radio from his inner jumpsuit pocket, but he pressed himself back up against Kobra while he spoke into it. He tucked it back into his side pocket after a barely audible response from Jet. </p><p>“You should probably lead the way,” Cherri said, “I’ll be your assistant this time.” His arms reached around both Kobra’s sides and tapped the boxes. “Hand ‘em over.” </p><p>“Alright, they’re a little heavy…” Kobra said, turning to pass them over. </p><p>Cherri shifted the weight in his arms, giving Kobra a little smile over the top. “S’alright, I’m pretty strong, I think.” </p><p>“I know you are, tough guy,” Kobra teased. </p><p>Cherri grinned in return. He gestured for Kobra to lead the way out of the alley.</p><p>Kobra poked his head around, looking up and down the street as far as he could see. A few more Dracs had congregated by the exit, gathered in a loose huddle, discussing something Kobra couldn’t hear. He gave a little nod and ducked out down the opposite way from where they’d come.</p><p>They marched with a little more purpose, Kobra leading Cherri on a slightly winding pathway through back streets and between buildings. Any time they crossed near a main road, it seemed as though all the Dracs had come out of the woodwork. When they ducked around behind a vending machine for Cherri to catch his breath, Kobra caught fragments of a conversation between two Dracs on the move.</p><p>“...Key card alert…” “...Thought he’d died…” “...Unauthorized city breech…” </p><p>Kobra swore under his breath. “They got fuckin’ alerted by the card we used to get in...guess they wrote that Crow off when he never made it home.” </p><p>Cherri looked up at him, hands on his knees. “Might need to make a break for it?” </p><p>Kobra pressed his lips together in a thin line and nodded. </p><p>Cherri let out a sigh, but he picked the boxes back up with a grunt. Kobra took the smaller one off the top and tucked it under his arm. They stepped back out into the street.</p><p>And were almost immediately flagged down by a Scarecrow, jogging towards them, hand up to stop them. They both hesitantly slowed.</p><p>“What are you two doing out here so late?” he asked.</p><p>“Restocking. The...vending machines,” Kobra replied, shaking the box a little.</p><p>“Either of you know anything about an attempted entry on the city from desert-dwellers?” </p><p>Kobra and Cherri exchanged an innocent glance, shaking their heads.</p><p>“No, sir,” Cherri replied. </p><p>No one spoke for a moment. The black and white mask covering the Crow’s face made it impossible to see his eyes, but Kobra felt a chill run up his back like he was being examined. The Crow put a hand over the raygun in his holster.</p><p>“I’ll just need to see both of your IDs before I let you go,” the Crow finally said. </p><p>“Uh…”</p><p>“Sure, let me just get it,” Kobra said quickly. He patted his front pockets with his free hand, then turned to check the back ones. He caught Cherri’s eyes for a second. He raised his eyebrows and darted his eyes to the side then back to Cherri. Cherri gave an imperceptible nod. </p><p>“Sir?”</p><p>“Sorry, sorry, so many pockets,” Kobra sighed. He tucked the box under his arm and tapped a hand over his chest pocket. “Oh! I forgot, it’s in here…” </p><p>He reached a hand in his jumpsuit, gripping the handle of his raygun. In one fluid motion, he pulled it from its holster and swung his arm out. The handle of the gun connected with the Crow’s temple with a sickening <i> crack, </i> and before he even hit the ground, Kobra and Cherri were off running.</p><p>They made it another block away before anyone noticed the fallen Crow. Dodging around corners and slipping as gracefully as they could between buildings, Kobra lead Cherri towards the East exit. But the sound of footfalls behind them crept closer and closer as the service door appeared in the distance.</p><p>The pair of Dracs posted at the door already had their rayguns drawn when they spotted the two making a mad dash in their direction. Kobra and Cherri didn’t miss a step, charging ahead with cardboard boxes rattling. With no preamble, one of the Dracs reached out and fired. </p><p>Cherri ducked. He heard a <i> ZAP </i> right next to his ear, making him flinch. But when he looked up, Kobra’s gun was red-hot, and one fewer Drac stood guard. </p><p>The other didn’t even have time to aim before Kobra shot him down with two bolts to the chest. </p><p>They just barely managed to avoid tripping over the bodies as Kobra and Cherri reached the door. Kobra quickly fished the keycard out of his pocket and tapped it to the panel next to the door. Nothing. He tried the door. Locked tight. He flipped the card over and tapped it again. Still no light or click to show a success. </p><p>“C’mon, c’mon…” Kobra practically growled. He tapped the keycard again and again against the panel, but the door still didn’t unlock. Frustrated, he slapped the card down on the ground. “Shit, they cut it off!”</p><p>“Here, maybe one of these guys will have one.” Cherri set his box down and started quickly patting down the chest and side pockets of one of the Drac bodies. Finding nothing on the first, he quickly tried the other. He didn’t notice Kobra suddenly pick up his gun and aim.</p><p>“Cherri-!” Kobra reached his free hand out and roughly shoved Cherri over. A blast and a shower of sparks exploded next to his head. When he looked up, Kobra was firing wildly at the approaching Dracs, free arm hanging limp by his side. </p><p>“Fuck, Kobra!” Cherri scrambled up to a kneeling position and drew his own raygun. Between the two of them, the small incoming wave of Dracs fell to their onslaught of bolts. The moment the last Drac crumpled to the pavement, Cherri was up taking Kobra’s arm.</p><p>“How bad is it, doc?” Kobra joked despite his grimace. A sizable hole had burnt through the arm of his jumpsuit, nicking his arm underneath and exposing a chunk of wiring.</p><p>“You’ll be ok, but, Kobra…” Cherri looked up and met his eyes with the softest of smiles. “Thank you.” </p><p>“Of course,” Kobra said gently. He reached up and brushed a stray lock of hair off Cherri’s sweaty forehead. “Let’s get the fuck out of here.”</p><p>“Couldn’t agree more.” Cherri aimed his blaster for the door. He fired once, twice, three times before the panel beside it lit up red and the lock released with a hiss. He holstered his gun and heaved the box up from the ground. They both slipped out the door, Kobra weakly closing it behind them before any other patrols could spot them. </p><p>No one seemed to be following as the pair ran out from the concrete tunnel and out the heavy metal door to the desert outside. They only slowed a little, kicking through the cooled sand out and away from the city. </p><p>They heard the Trans-Am approach before they saw it. Sighing with relief, Kobra and Cherri jogged to meet the car halfway. Jet shifted it into park just long enough for Cherri to drop their boxes in the passenger seat and Kobra to slump into the back, leaning heavily against the window. </p><p>Cherri climbed in behind him, looking over him with worry knitted on his brow. </p><p>Jet turned in the front seat. “You ok, Kobra?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, just feelin’ homesick already, y’know?” he said, voice gravelly. He looked tired, and he didn’t protest when Cherri tilted his face this way and that, inspecting closely. </p><p>Jet shifted the car into drive and hit the gas, but he gave Cherri a worried look in the rearview mirror. </p><p>“Is it the City’s electricity?” Cherri asked quietly.</p><p>Kobra just nodded. “I’ll be ok in a little. Happened when me an’ Poison left the first time.”</p><p>“Why would you volunteer to come on this run with me if you know it was gonna fuck you up to leave?” </p><p>Kobra’s eyes flickered to the back of Jet’s head. “I’ll tell ya later.”</p><p>Cherri opened his mouth to protest, but they all went silent when a flash of light poured through the back windshield. He glanced behind them. Two white cars with their high beams on barrelled down the road, picking up speed as they headed for the Trans-Am.</p><p>“Looks like somebody mighta squealed on us,” he sighed. He reached for the raygun in his holster, and Kobra and Jet followed suit. </p><p>Jet rolled down the back windows. “Should be an easy one, boys, hang on tight!” They turned the car, rattling a little as it bumped off the road and into the sand. The two patrol cars followed, slowed by the loose earth but still chasing straight after them. </p><p>Kobra and Cherri knelt up on the back seat, rayguns drawn. As if on cue, they both leaned out of their respective windows, opening fire onto the cars behind them. </p><p>The patrol cars swerved in their attempts to dodge the blasts. The car in front sped up again, and an arm shot out from the side window, clutching a white raygun and firing. </p><p>Cherri squinted, ducking a little to dodge a bolt that whizzed over his head. He put both hands on his raygun. As carefully as he could, he took aim at the passenger. He fired twice. Right on target, the first bolt sent the white gun flying, the next seared through the hand holding it. He cheered a little as it zipped back into the car. </p><p>“Fuck yeah!” Kobra called over the sound of the wind. They grinned at each other across the car. </p><p>“Hold on!” they heard, right before Jet swerved the car.</p><p>Cherri slammed onto the roof, and Kobra’s arms flailed to try and catch his balance. Cherri almost dropped his raygun with how quickly he reached out for him. He gripped Kobra’s wrist and pulled. </p><p>Kobra fell onto the roof instead, free hand splayed out to catch himself. He and Cherri exchanged shocked expressions before he broke into a laugh. </p><p>“Nice catch,” he said, grinning. Cherri laughed, too, from relief and adrenaline.</p><p>By this point, the patrol cars were no longer firing, but they had gained enough ground that they now drove side-by-side. They split off to the sides, gaining on either side of the Trans-Am. Jet pounded his hand against the roof, signaling them to fall back. Cherri let go of Kobra just to duck back inside, and Kobra followed behind. </p><p>Jet was grinning madly, their hands gripped tight on the steering wheel. “They must teach them this maneuver on day one of Scarecrow Driving School. Watch this, boys!” He kept an even speed, letting the patrol cars flank either side of the Trans-Am. Cherri and Kobra slunk down to keep below the windows. Kobra could see Jet making an exaggerated scared face in the rearview mirror, and he had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. Jet’s hand twitched on the gear shift.</p><p>The patrol cars turned inwards to ram the Am’s sides, and at the same moment, Jet threw on the emergency brake. The tires kicked up clouds of dust as they slowed, but the three had a perfect view of the patrol cars slamming into one another, crumpling into a black-and-white mess. </p><p>Kobra and Cherri cheered, climbing back up on their seats. Kobra hugged Jet around the shoulders and Cherri leaned over and planted a kiss on their cheek. Jet laughed.</p><p>“Aw, c’mon, guys, you’re gonna give me a big head,” he said, modestly. “We ain’t home yet, though.” They dropped the parking break and hit the gas, swerving hard to avoid the smoky wreck. </p><p>Unprepared and exhausted, Cherri slid into the door and barely managed to drop his raygun in time to catch Kobra, who tipped over as well. Kobra landed with a thud with his head in Cherri’s lap. Their eyes met. </p><p>“Hey,” Kobra said, smiling upwards.</p><p>“Hey yourself,” Cherri replied. He blushed, but he leaned down and kissed Kobra on the forehead. Kobra’s hands came up to either side of Cherri’s head, holding him there with their foreheads touching. </p><p>Jet glanced at them in the rearview mirror, smiling to himself. </p><p>Cherri filled them in on what happened as they drove uneventfully back to the station. Kobra stayed quiet with his head in Cherri’s lap, eyes gently flickering over his face while he talked. He piped up once or twice, but mostly he drank in the sight of Cherri, animated and smiling. Almost without meaning to, he brought his good arm up to play with a loose thread on the other boy’s jumpsuit. </p><p>Cherri’s breath caught when he felt Kobra’s hand on him. He glanced down for a brief moment and caught Kobra looking at him so softly. He felt the blush creeping up his cheeks, but he gave Kobra a little wink. Jet was still talking, so Cherri looked back up at them, but he let his hand trail gently through Kobra’s hair.</p><p>Kobra nuzzled in a little closer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SORRY for such a long gap between posts lmao this chapter went through a few drafts before i was happy enough to post it. it ended up kind of long, so i'm splitting it into two parts, the next one should be up in another day or two!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. supply run pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The station was quiet when they arrived, and Jet parked right behind the van. Kobra reluctantly sat up so Cherri could get out, but part of him wished they could have stayed there. Between the three of them, it only took a minute to unload the boxes and pass them off to a sleepy Show Pony.</p>
<p>She was propped up on a stool in the workshop, with an open can of energy drink on the bench next to her. “I’ll get everything counted and organized for Tommy’s. You guys head home,” xe said when Kobra finished filling hir in. Cherri handed over a clipboard and pen, and she kissed him on the temple. </p>
<p>“Oh, Gina says ‘hey’, by the way,” he said.</p>
<p>Pony blushed, fanning hirself a little with hir hand. “Did she? I’ll have to find out her next day off…” She trailed off, scribbling a quick reminder on the clipboard next to some X’s and O’s.</p>
<p>“Cherri, do you wanna come back to the diner with us?” Kobra asked, hopeful. </p>
<p>He looked between him and Jet, who nodded with a smile on their face. “Yeah...yeah, I’d like that. Lemme just grab a few things.” He somewhat awkwardly maneuvered around Pony to gather tools and throw them in his bag. Xe didn’t move from hir spot. “I’ll be back tomorrow and help you deliver this,” he said.</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t worry about it, sunshine,” Pony said with a dismissive wave. She looked between Cherri and Kobra with a little smile, her chin propped on her hand. “I’m sure you’ll be plenty busy.” </p>
<p>Jet laughed. Kobra and Cherri couldn’t make eye contact. They all said their goodbyes and clambered back into the car. </p>
<p>Kobra leaned against Cherri as soon as they both got in, weak arm twisting around his. </p>
<p>“I brought some stuff to patch you up, shouldn’t be too bad,” Cherri said in a low voice. “We can look at it when we get back. Ghoul might be mad I don’t let him help, but I’m sure he’ll get over it.”</p>
<p>Kobra just hummed in response, letting his head fall against Cherri’s shoulder. “I wonder if the diner’ll still be standin’ when we get back,” he mused. “Think Ghoul an’ Poison will have torn it down by now?”</p>
<p>Jet laughed. “Either that or Ghoul <i> finally </i> pounces. My money’s on the second option, honestly.” </p>
<p>“Nah, Poison’s gonna be too anxious with me bein’ gone. They’d beat Ghoul away with a bat, an’ they’d probably do it to you, too,” Kobra replied with a little giggle. </p>
<p>Jet caught Kobra’s eyes in the rear view mirror. “Betcha five carbons.” </p>
<p>“Deal!”</p>
<p>As Kobra pictured, Poison was already standing outside the diner as they pulled up. Ghoul stood just behind them, holding their hand with his cheek pressed against their shoulder. As soon as everyone climbed out of the car, Poison ran to Kobra, dragging Ghoul behind them. They let go just to pull Kobra into a tight hug.</p>
<p>“I’m so fuckin’ glad you’re back…” they mumbled into his shoulder. “I was so worried you weren’t gonna be able to get out.” They held him out at arm’s length. “Are you ok?” </p>
<p>Kobra just nodded. “Yeah, yeah I’m ok, promise.”</p>
<p>Poison looked over him, freezing when they saw the burn mark on his sleeve. They grabbed at his arm, and Ghoul peered over their shoulder. </p>
<p>“Yikes. What happened there?” Ghoul asked. </p>
<p>“Got hit. S’not that bad, really,” Kobra replied. </p>
<p>Poison’s eyes met Kobra’s, then flicked over to Cherri. </p>
<p>“Really, it isn’t. I’m gonna take care of it tonight, I even brought my stuff,” he said, shaking his tool bag for emphasis.</p>
<p>“Ooh! Can I do it?” Ghoul asked.</p>
<p>Jet stepped in and put their arm around Poison’s shoulders. They leaned into the touch.</p>
<p>“I think Cherri’s got a hold on this one,” he said. Poison pressed a kiss to their jaw, and Jet turned to capture their lips in a proper kiss. </p>
<p>Ghoul pouted. But before he could protest, Poison grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him in against them. They tucked their chin over his head. </p>
<p>“Let’s just...all go to bed, then,” they said, a distinctly tired note in their voice. Ghoul shut up immediately and just nodded, turning to nuzzle his face against Poison’s neck. </p>
<p>Watching the three of them hold each other sent a strange tightness through Kobra’s chest. All he could feel was the physical distance suddenly between himself and anyone else. It made his skin tingle, but he wrote it off as his damaged nerves reacting. He turned and noticed Cherri making eye contact with the sand.</p>
<p>Everyone shuffled back into the diner. Poison gave Kobra another hug, holding a hand behind his head. </p>
<p>“Love you,” they said quietly.</p>
<p>“You too, Pois’.” </p>
<p>Poison gently brushed a hand through his hair before taking Jet and Ghoul by the hands and leading them down the hall.</p>
<p>“So...where d’you want me?” Kobra asked once he and Cherri stood alone in the main room. </p>
<p>“Will you be ok sittin’ up? We can go in the booth over here.” </p>
<p>Kobra just shrugged one shoulder and slid into the booth seat. </p>
<p>Cherri followed behind, setting his toolkit up on the table. He averted his eyes politely as Kobra unbuttoned his jumpsuit halfway, slipping his arms out of the sleeves. He took his arm very gently to get a closer look at the damage.</p>
<p>“Does it hurt?” he asked, rotating the shoulder joint slowly. </p>
<p>Kobra made a face. “Kinda.” </p>
<p>“Lemme know if you need me to stop.” Cherri started with a small pair of pliers, following the singed wires to their connections. </p>
<p>Kobra propped his head up on his free hand, watching Cherri while he worked. Tune ups and repairs were one of his least favorite things about being a droid. It was always jarring and left him in a bad mood for the rest of the day. But watching Cherri work made him feel less like a car in a shop and more like artwork. Clearly, Cherri spent a lot of time checking that his repairs actually worked, but more than that, he took great care in learning the intricacies of Kobra’s body specifically, making sure everything fit exactly into place. It made him feel beautiful, in a way he didn’t think droids could feel.</p>
<p>Cherri’s eyes flicked up and he caught Kobra’s, watching him intently. He smiled a little. He set down his pliers and quickly went to work unspooling and cutting lengths of copper wire. He held the end out for Kobra to hold, which he did, in a practiced gesture. Cherri snipped the wires at the correct length and handed the ends to Kobra until he had what he needed.</p>
<p>“So, um,” Cherri started. “Poison seemed like they really didn’t want you goin’ into the city. An’ it kinda sounded like you didn’t, either.” He paused, and he heard Kobra shift in his seat. “Can you tell me why? S’ok if you can’t, but...I’m curious.” </p>
<p>It was a minute before Kobra spoke up. “I, um. I didn’t wanna go, really. I knew leavin’ the power grid would really fuck me up, an’ honestly, if I never have to see the inside of that city again, it’ll be too soon.” </p>
<p>Cherri nodded along, encouraging. He began to thread wires back into place, glancing at Kobra’s profile. “But…”</p>
<p>“But I had to be the one to go with you. I know everyone else knows just about as much as the Lobby as me, but...I thought, y’know. If I went with you...I could keep you safe. Even if it mighta meant gettin’ hurt in the process.” Kobra paused. He turned to look out the broken window next to the diner booth. “I’d keep you safe. I really...like you. A lot. Like...I’ve never felt these kinda things about anyone before. Um. I dunno what I’d ‘a done if you got hurt an’ I couldn’t ‘a done somethin’ about it.”</p>
<p>Cherri felt his hands starting to shake. Gently, he placed the wire he was holding down on the tabletop. </p>
<p>“Kobra…” He put a hand on the other boy’s knee. “Hey, look at me.” </p>
<p>Kobra did. His free hand was nervously tapping on the tabletop. “M’sorry. I know you can take care of yourself an’ all-“ </p>
<p>“No, no, I’m not upset, or anything like that,” Cherri almost laughed. “I’m just...fuck. I really like you, too, Kobra.” </p>
<p>They both went quiet, just looking over each other with slowly growing grins. Shyly, Kobra’s hand inched along the tabletop until he could touch Cherri’s knuckles with his fingertips. His hand traced up his arm and he felt Cherri scoot in a little closer, until their knees touched. When Cherri tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear, he leaned into the touch. </p>
<p>“I really, ah, want to kiss you right now,” Cherri breathed. </p>
<p>Kobra sat up a little straighter. “Oh! I’ve never kissed anyone before.” When he felt Cherri shift, he leaned in closer, his good hand flying up to the open collar of Cherri’s jumpsuit. “But I want you to. Kiss me.” </p>
<p>Cherri laughed a little. He gently rested his forehead against Kobra’s, bringing both hands up to cup his jaw. </p>
<p>“I’ll go slow, promise...just...stop me if you want.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” Kobra said impatiently. With that, he leaned in the rest of the way and kissed Cherri.</p>
<p>It wasn’t much more than smooth lips brushing against dry, chapped ones. But Kobra was so aware of every inch of Cherri’s body against his, the thumb brushing his cheekbone, their legs pressed close together, the thrum of Cherri’s heart against his knuckles. He felt like his nerves were singing. It was too soon before they both pulled away, just a hair, grinning lips still hovering close together. </p>
<p>They both moved at once, shifting to fully face one another on the seat. Kobra tugged with his hand on Cherri’s collar and Cherri with his hands on Kobra’s jaw, crashing back together. </p>
<p>Cherri hummed low in his throat. </p>
<p>The sound sent a thrill up Kobra’s spine, and he let his lips part, eager. Cherri kept his promise to go slow, but Kobra picked up the rhythm quick. He easily followed the gentle pace the other boy set. A little whine escaped him when he felt Cherri’s tongue just grazing his lower lip. He tried to bring his other arm up to wrap around Cherri’s neck, but a twinge from a disconnected nerve made him gasp.</p>
<p>Cherri pulled away. “Too much?” </p>
<p>“No…” Kobra tried to move his hand again, but it didn’t budge. “My arm.”</p>
<p>Cherri bit down on his lip, but he couldn’t keep out a breathy laugh. “Witch, I’m sorry, I completely forgot.” </p>
<p>“I did, too,” Kobra admitted. He laughed, grinning against Cherri’s lips as he dove in for another kiss. </p>
<p>“Kobra,” Cherri gently chided. He reluctantly sat back and put a hand on Kobra’s chest to make him sit back. “Let me finish getting this fixed, ok?”</p>
<p>“Can...we kiss some more after?” </p>
<p>“I want nothing more.” Cherri finished connecting the wires in record time, urged on by the hand running up and down his thigh. He covered the exposed section of Kobra’s arm with a thin cut-out sheet of the same thin metal material, bent into shape and attached firmly with an adhesive of Ghoul’s design. No sooner had he let go of the metal piece before Kobra dove back in, kissing him firmly. </p>
<p>“Thanks,” Kobra mumbled against his lips. </p>
<p>“Anything for you.” Cherri brought his hands to Kobra’s shoulders, keeping their mouths together as he backed out of the booth. As soon as they both stood, he backed Kobra against the table, trailing his hands hands down his sides. He let his tongue swipe gently against Kobra’s lower lip.</p>
<p>Kobra’s arms came up to wrap around Cherri’s shoulders. His lips parted, shivering as Cherri slipped his tongue in his mouth. He couldn’t bite back a little groan. </p>
<p>With a little push from Kobra, they stumbled together across the diner, not wanting to separate long enough to watch where they went. Cherri pulled Kobra against him with his back against the counter, hands splayed against his lower back. </p>
<p>“You sure you never kissed anyone before?” Cherri laughed when he came up for air. He trailed kisses down the smooth line of Kobra’s neck, delighted to find the skin there just as warm as he imagined it. </p>
<p>Kobra’s hands gripped the countertop. “M’just a fast learner,” he breathed. <i> “Fuck, </i> that feels really good.” He let his head tip back. He felt Cherri’s warm breath fluttering over his throat. It tickled, but not enough to want it to stop. </p>
<p>Eventually, they managed to make it to Kobra’s room in the diner kitchen, despite having to stop at every wall to make out desperately against it. Cherri knelt down on Kobra’s mattress and tugged him by the hand to follow, as if he needed encouragement. But when their lips met, Cherri kept a hand on Kobra’s chest, kissing him soft and slow. Kobra’s hand covered his. </p>
<p>“Kobra…I like you a lot,” Cherri started, “and if I tell you how long I’ve wanted to kiss you, I would probably just embarrass myself. But...I know this is all new for you. I’ve been...let’s just say, around the block a few times.” He could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks as Kobra looked at him with his head tilted slightly. “Basically, what I’m trying to say is I don’t want you to feel like you have to do anything just because I want to, ok? I won’t take it personal if you want me to stop.”</p>
<p>Kobra smiled and Cherri couldn’t help but grin back. He leaned in and gently kissed Kobra on the forehead. </p>
<p>“Ok, promise.” He laid down across the mattress and beckoned for Cherri to join him. </p>
<p>Cherri leaned over him, propped up with a hand on either side of Kobra’s head. They met in the middle. Cherri wasted almost no time pressing soft kisses to the underside of Kobra’s jaw, around to his ear. </p>
<p>Kobra wriggled underneath him, hands resting on Cherri’s hips. “So...you had a crush on me for a long time, huh?” </p>
<p>Cherri groaned, dropping his head onto Kobra’s shoulder. “I mean...yeah. I did.” When Kobra giggled, he rolled off him to stare at the ceiling. He saw Kobra’s face come into his vision, and felt him climbing over and settling on his hips. </p>
<p>“Aw, don’t be embarrassed,” he teased. “It’s cute! I think you’re cute.” He grinned when Cherri blushed and covered his face with both hands. </p>
<p>“Just...get down here and kiss me.”</p>
<p>Kobra did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if anyone ever wants to come and yell about this AU with me, come send me a message over at @themadkidandmissilegear on tumblr! :^)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>